The Drama Project
by TheDramaProject
Summary: A new project called "The Drama Project" a story for every episode of the first season. Guest writers such as dramaglitz, Cereal-killa, MusicalWierdo and many more, competitions, polls and challenges. More inside!
1. Episode 1

**Welcome to the very first episode of The Total Drama Project! As said in the previous chapter this a project that will be attempted by myself and several other guest writers to write a short story for every single episode in the first season. Unlike the introduction it has been decided that the time set will be cut off, but don't worry there will be at least one upload every two days.  
**

**Stay tuned for awesome guest writers such as MusicalWierdo, Cereal-Killa, dramaglitz and many, many more! Competitions, special "interviews", polls and insights into the real world of Total Drama Island. **

"You've got a half an hour to unpack than meet me back at the main lodge, starting...Now." Chris's smile was overly shiny as he walked away to his air conditioned villa down the beach. He sniggered slightly as he heard screams, "Should make for good ratings," He said to himself and when he meant himself, he meant to the camera. He looked around for the lenses to flash his oyster white teeth.

To his annoyance the intern had not kept up and was only coming out of the bushes, Chris walked up to the beanie-d intern, "You," He called.

The intern looked up with eyes that could rival Bambie, "First Rule," Chris called. "Always point the camera at moi. That's reality tv talk for ME. I'll remember you for the next test." Chris snickered slightly and walked through the double doors of the villa, letting the door swing right into the intern's face. Laughter was heard and a voice was heard from the inside,

"Rule 2, take your shoes off before you come into the host's villa."

...

Inside the cabins Lindsay had hopped off the stool and now was clinging to Tyler's arm and looked up into his eyes.

"You are soooooo brave," Lindsay cooed and Tyler flashed her a look melted her heart. He was soooo cute, Lindsay thought to herself. He even matches my new shoes, Lindsay started to squeal inside. The whole weird camp wasn't making any more sense but it was definitely looking up with the cutie in the, slightly clashing, track suit.

Tyler was thinking almost the same thing. The guys back in the lacrosse team would be so jealous of him with this hottie on his arm. He smirked just at the thought of that stupid Brett Steves. Who's go the better looking girlfriend now?

Courtney rolled her eyes climbed to her top bunk that she had claimed with the place card she had learnt to make in CIT camp. Back there, there were individual bathrooms with perfect tiny bottles of shampoo and tiny soft white towels. She sighed shakily and tried to go back to her happy place. A perfect pastel office with tiny towels, she peeked out of her eyes hoping slightly. Nope. Still at Camp Bummer.

She looked around at the room and her lip curled in disgust. Izzy was playing with the switches near the door and as she noticed that one switch powered the fans she jumped up with excitement. She flicked the switch to high and did a running jump to the fan that was swinging dangerously. Grabbing on one of the blades she swung around, her legs dangling from the roof, she screamed as the head of the fan broke , flinging her off. She did a flying somersault and landed on the floor on a cat like stance, the broken fan blades flying off and nearly hitting Heather.

Heather's mouth formed an 'O' as the flying blades made their way to her. Cody who had been hiding under the bunk beds made a lunge in front of her and as he jumped the flying fans made contact with his... kiwis. He crumpled to the floor in shock of the pain, his eyes watering he looked up at the long haired beauty he had just saved from deformation

"Ooops" Izzy smiled to the broken fan head. Her eyes widening and she bound out of the cabin to find a rock to sharpen the edges...

"Watch it," Heather said, giving the crumpled Cody a single eyebrow raise and delicately stepping over him. "I thought we kicked you out." She said scathingly as she dumped her designer bags on the floor of her cabin. Cody mumbled a few undiscernible words but was able to crawl towards the door. While Beth looked down at the crawling boy in fascination from the safety of her bed.

DJ walked across the room carefully with tip toes back into his cabin, avoiding any other cockroach encounters. He following Cody's butt, back into the safety of the boys cabin he unzipped his bags and carefully picked the picture of his mother and placed it on the table.

"Home sweet home, now mama." He said, DJ's voice cracked slightly."I miss you," Duncan groaned out loud and DJ screamed and jumped onto the bed. Duncan snickered slightly and flicked out his knife he kept in his sock, lying on the top bunk he started to carve a skull on the roof. Compared to the places he had been in last this place was easy cruising.

The pretty boy came in and flashed a huge grin at his reflection in the window, his bag that looked remarkably like a hand bag was swung onto a bottom bunk and he sat pre-cautiously at the end of the bed, thought better of it and stood up again, examining the bed in distaste.

"Where is the manager of this... camp? I thought there was going to be a spa. And I need to get new sheets. My model skin, _cannot _sleep on anything less than a 100 thread count. And is this synthetic?" Justin's voice raised a few octaves.

Geoff came through the door and dumped his bag onto the bag and proceeded on running out the door, "We've got a beach on our doorstep dudes,"

Justin thought for a moment, "I think I need to work on my tan," following the shirtless surfie out the door. Owen followed, ripping off his top and running out of the door.

"Whooo! Swimming! No Adults! This is awesome!" He cried as he ran out the door. He nearly crushed Trent's guitar that was placed on the steps. Trent quickly grabbed it in time, Owen chuckled nervously. "Sorry dude,"

"It's fine man, no harm no foul, hey?" Trent answered, picking up the guitar and strumming a few chords, thinking about the cute goth girl he hummed the tune to the unnamed song that had popped into his head. Owen smiled back and jumped down onto the steps, snapping the first one.

Harold walked into the cabin, sniffing slightly and talking to himself. "Hmm according to the current position of the cabin and the sun, the smell is identified as _faitusi toris_, latin for: Forest Floor fungi." Harold pushed up his glasses from his nose.

Duncan looked down from his perch and smiled to himself, "Here come _dorkus extremus_, latin for nerd." This was going to be easy picking. Duncan dropped down onto the ground, pulling the sheets of his bed down with him. Harold never saw it coming.

...

Back in the girls cabin Katie and Sadie we're eagerly discussing their current status at the "cute summer camp."

"Oh my God Sadie," Katie said, "Doesn't this place, like remind you of the Little Miss Barbie camp we went to when we were five?"

"Oh my God, Katie, you are so right! I remember that. You had that pink barbie that looked like you,"

"And you had that pink barbie that looked like you!" They both squealed and Eva tried to bury her head in her pillow, she stared at her bag full of dumbbell weights, the 10 kilo one should be enough to knock both of the annoyingly high voiced twins out for a few hours.

"And do you remember, that that nasty goth girl came and she burnt the hair of hers," Sadie's voice went to a whisper, "She kind of looked like that girl," Looking at Gwen. Trying to be subtle but failing miserably.

"Oh my God Sadie," Katie said giggling. "You are so right." Gwen overheard all of their words and imagined burning the fat twin's hair off. She smiled slightly and started to make her bed, pulling the black sheets over the provided blanket.

Bridgette came through the door, bumping the huge surfboard case onto the door, she sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Going out for a surf," She said almost to herself, and walked back out of the door. Bumping into the hugely busted Leshawna.

"Watch where you're stepping that tiny white bootie of yours," Looking up Bridgette gulped silently.

"I-I'm sorry?" She stammered, offering a small apology, hoping the mass of RnB wouldn't crush her.

"It's ok honey," Leshawna stepped into the cabin and raised an eyebrow, "Home sweet home," Bridgette smiled back and ran out of the door into the fresh air where she instantly felt better.

Leshawna meanwhile was trying to claim an unoccupied bunk bed. She had already dumped her bags on that annoying black haired girl-Heather? Bed. Snootyb- had given her the once over and had pasted a stupid smirk on her face. LeShawna smiled grimly and finally dumped her bags onto a bed. She heard a small yelp and a hand waved under the massive cheetah print suitcases.

"Sweet mother-" Leshawna cried and pulled the bags off, Beth appeared, red in the face and slightly.

"Sorry, I'm still jetlag from the boat ride over, I fell asleep." Beth explained, spitting slightly.

"Girl, the boat ride was one hour."

"Yeah, I know. But I woke up extra early I was so excited," Beth explained. "Sorry this place is taken by the way." Leshawna sighed and looked to the final bed in the corner, the blanket was a slightly different shade of moss green, she looked under the bed and felt a wave of nausea in her stomach.

On the beach. If you could call it that, the shore was oily and junk was scattered around with more quantity than shells. But it was still a beach and those were still waves. Bridgette pulled out her board and started to paddle out, she caught a few decent waves and as she felt the worries of the camp lift off her shoulders. When she looked back she saw a guy with a hat waving at her, she caught a last wave back in and studied the typical beach basher that was smiling at her.

"Hey," he said shyly. Before he could continue a spray of sand covered them both and a painfully white blob skewed into view. Under his arm a guy with a smirk sticky taped to his face raised his hand at them.

"Noah. This is Owen. And I see you two are a pair. Already." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Geoff offered up a smile. "Oh and here come Home-schooled Harry and Mister Model." Noah continued looking at Ezekial who made his way down to the beach and Justin who was looking at the beach in distaste. He looked at wonder at the trapped bird, the oily water in awe.

"Hey man, you look like this the first time you've seen a beach" Geoff said, clapping Ezekial on the back.

"It is. It's pretty." Ezekial replied.

"Oh... That's cool man." Geoff replied, wide eyed and slowly backed away. He and Bridgette exchanged looks. Bridgette looked at her wrist watch and gasped.

"Oh I have to go get changed, seeya around." Bridgette said turning and nearly smashing Geoff's head, before she jogged up back to the cabin.

Noah had freed himself of Owen's grip, the huge mountain of fat had caught him trying to sneak away, assuming that Noah wanted to go to the beach with him. He reached the pretty boy and smiled,

"Nice weather." Justin said to Noah.  
"Perfect." Was his reply. As Noah walked back to his cabin to unpack all his injections to prevent his allergies he smiled.

"Pretty boy." He said, allowing the distaste back into his voice. Just as Justin smirked to himself, with as much venom.

"Un-moisturised."

...

A few minutes later, all of the campers were assembled in the place where there was supposedly food. Owen was jumping up and down and the rooms slowly bounced along with him. Izzy was sharpening her fan head and Heather examining her nails. Chris walked in and did a quick head count.

"Twenty, twenty one... Where's Harold?" Duncan smirked to himself, proud of his handy work. Owen moaned. Noah giving him a look that sat on the sideline of amused and bored.

"Better start serving up or the big guy is going to eat us all." He commented dryly.

"I'm so hungry... Floors spinning. Walls shaking." Was all Owen could say in return.

"Where's Harold, we can't start without him?" Chris questioned again. Owen's stomach grumbled and DJ gave a worried look.

"I'll go look for him," He said and set out the door. Cris smiled.

"Eva go with him." Eva groaned but didn't refuse and followed.

Owen called out just louder than the rumbling of his stomach, as the door swung shut, "Hurry!"

Eva slammed open the boy's cabin open, "Hello?" DJ called out shakily. The cabin was messy and already smelt of sweaty boy. Eva's nose wrinkled and she looked at each bunk bed. There was a mumble and DJ screamed and leapt into Eva's arms.

She looked at him in distaste and dropped him on the floor into a heap, DJ shook his head and saw a glint shining of Harold's glasses, the rest of his body was cacooned in the blankets off one of the bunks. His mouth was covered and he mumbled louder.

"Dork?" Eva bent down and grumbling she hauled him up as she and DJ both looked at the Harold cacoon.

...

As they came back to the main room Duncan sniggered at Harold. "Guess the Harold caterpillar didn't turn into a butterfly. He turned into a dorkus extremus." He smiled and high fived Chris. Owen moaned again.

This time Chris was the one who gave the worried look. "Stop with the grumbling," He murmured to Owen, "We've already broken several of the children's rights. Don't make our viewers think we're killing you... Just yet." Before anyone could say anything the camera's light turned read and Chris gave a cheesy smile "Ok we're back..."

**A/N I hope you liked that, this is a really long chapter but the next few will be short and sweet. **

_**Announcements**_

_The challenge for episode 5 is for all readers, give us the most random word you can think of and the best one will be chosen as a challenge. The word will have to be used as much as possible in the context of the episode. So put your word into a review and look out for episode five!_

_Also the next writer for epidode 2 is going to be dramaglitz!_

_For more information about this author or any other writers in this project please visit our profile!_


	2. Episode 2

**She's written 14 stories for the total drama Island category, including the intensely popular "Answers" and "Interviews."She also dabbles in "Hey Arnold" and "Glee" Fanfics. Please give it up for: the jealously talented, and professionally lovely, Dramaglitz.**

_**How Does it Feel to Be a Chicken? **_

**By: Dramaglitz **

**Episode 2: Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2 **

***D.J.'S POV***

I know that people think that because I'm the big guy, I must not be afraid of anything. I must be super tough. Somehow though, I'm the opposite, I'm not the kind of stereotypical jock that stuffs kids into lockers or starts food fights in the cafeteria. Momma definitely wouldn't appreciate that. I'm actually afraid of a lot.

So, when I was standing on top of that cliff and Chris told me I had to jump, I was kind of faced with a dilemma. I've been scared of heights ever since I was a little kid, and we were 1,000 feet up, not to mention on a cliff. I was just proud of myself that I made it up there in the first place; jumping off of it was another story.

Because I'm not just afraid of heights, I can't swim, so once I reached the water below, what was I supposed to do? The stunt was barely sane for a person with awesome swimming skills to, let alone someone with absolutely none. So, to make a long story, short, I didn't jump.

When Chris placed that chicken hat on my head, I'll admit it, I felt bad. I let my team down and it was only the first challenge. I felt like a coward, sometimes I wish I didn't have so many fears.

***Courtney's POV* **

I know the real reason that I didn't jump. It wasn't because I was afraid, I am definitely not afraid of anything. It wasn't even the lame and slightly humorous excuse I gave that I had a medical condition that prevented me from jumping. It was my way of rebelling, my own little special way of being bad.

I'm always perfect, at school, at home, nearly everywhere, and I like that about me. It makes me responsible, mature, and ambitious. But sometimes, just sometimes, I crave that feeling of doing something wrong.

So telling Chris that I wasn't going to jump was empowering. At first, anyways, after I found out that my team had lost partially because of it, I regretted it, of course, I didn't dare admit that little fact out loud, but I still knew that I did. I'm much too competitive to endure the thought of loosing let alone the actual process.

I definitely did not enjoy wearing the chicken hat either; perhaps that little feeling of empowerment wasn't worth everything that came with it. Especially not the comments from certain delinquents, or almost getting voted out in the first elimination.

***Beth's POV* **

I couldn't jump off the cliff, I was too afraid. Even those girls Heather and Lindsay jumped off, plus that really big guy Owen could do it…and I couldn't? Is it bad that I feel embarrassed? Even if we did win the challenge anyways, people probably think I'm a scaredy-cat already.

I know I shouldn't care so much about what people think, but I do. I want so bad just to fit in, to not just be the dorky girl with braces and food stuck in her teeth. I wonder how girls like Heather and Lindsay feel, getting to be pretty and popular; it must be nice, really nice.

Those kinds of girls always get dates, always look pretty, and always have tons of friends. I really want to be one of those kinds of girls, but I know I can't be. Maybe that's not such a bad thing after all, later on in life, maybe I'll look back on it as a good thing, but right now being the loser that didn't jump is possibly the worst thing.

So when Chris made me wear the chicken hat, it was practically devastating. It's not like I'm exactly model-material without having to wear a totally dorky chicken hat that reminds everyone of what a wannabe loser I am.

**A/N: I would just like to personally thank, the wonderful creator of this whole project, fernomina, before continuing my Author Note. Alright, now, I know my chapter/episode was comparatively shorter compared to the previous, but I just wanted this particular piece to be straight to the point and kind of give an insight into what I think characters feelings may be that are not discussed in the episodes. **

**I look forward to seeing you all at Episode 6, and please review! **

_**Announcements**_

_The challenge for episode 5 is for all readers, give us the most random word you can think of and the best one will be chosen as a challenge. The word will have to be used as much as possible in the context of the episode. So put your word into a review and look out for episode five!_

_Also the next writer for epidode 2 is going to be MusicalWierdo!_

_For more information about this author or any other writers in this project please visit our profile!  
_


	3. Episode 3

**Joining Fanfiction since late last year, MusicaWierdo has written seven stories to the Total Drama Island Forum, mostly writing for the diverse genres romance, drama, angst and many more. Introducing the wonderful, humble and personally my first friend on Fanfiction, Musical Wierdo. **

_**Love. It started that night. Now I'm not saying it was this "instant love, together-forever" thing. But it was defintely something to behold. It began with just small talks, shortened to whispers in the dark, and ended with dreams about a certain person. The campers had certainly felt something happen as they fought the gentle sounds of sleep coming upon them, just for that person. Even later, it was still something they marvelled about. This is the story of one of the couples, and how their lives were changed forever.  
**_  
_"Uggg! He's such an orge!" _These words were spoken many times that day. Whether it was the smirks, or the suggestive winks, or the words that set off the girl, we shall never know. That "orge" was a certain delinquent that she couldn't stand. She hated how he acted. She hated that he was a rule-breaker. She hated that he was there. She certainly hated how he was annoying her. Everything he did was annoying to her.

_"Oh. Pretty girl. Duncan like._" Now those might not have been the exact thoughts that went through his head, but it is the gist of it. When he had seen the girl, he started to "flirt". It was something that had always worked with the girls in the past, so why not her? Besides, she was cute when she was angry.

The two of them were certainly two of a kind. He was a delinquet from juvi. She was an A student from wealth. Yet, the two had been attracted to each other for these things. She was dying to break free and be bad for once. He was trying to be "good" for his dad. For his mom. For him. They were perfect pieces of the puzzle to each other. They both were intertwined souls. They both were for eachother.

_"Orge."_  
_"Princess."_  
_"Juvi."_  
_"Perfectionist."_

The names were something they used for fun. On the outside, the names were to get rid of someone they couldn't stand. On the inside, it was their own personal game, even though they didn't know it yet.

_"Why don't you go back to juvi where you belong?"_  
_"Why don't you get that pole out of your butt?"_

They both pointed out their flaws to each other. Yet, it was these flaws they loved about each other. They pointed them out to themselves, showing how perfect their different ways were.

_"Why doesn't she just give up? Working like that is going to end in nothing_  
_but a broken dream and a tired CIT."_

_"Why won't he try? Does he want to be eliminated?"_

They both had cared about each other, whether they wanted to admit it or not.  
The two of them never wanted the other to go or get hurt, for reasons they had no idea why.

_"You did really well out there. Good job."_  
_"Wow. Princess giving me a compliment? This can't be possible ."_  
_"Ugggg! I am nice to you and you completely turn it around! I hate you!"_  
_"Love you too!"_

It was their little arguments that made things interesting. Made things fun.  
Made them go together. The two would soon realize that, and begin arguing more  
and more, just for the fun of it.

_"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?"_

Both of their minds were filled by this thought when they both let go and succeded to sleep that night. They could not believe they had dreamt about the  
criminal, and the good girl.

_"Ok...I must be going crazy to think that looks like him."_  
_"Wow. That looks just like Princess...wait, what?"_

It was the first sign of love. Finding your lovers face in the stars.

_** Now, with all that you've just been told, you might think "Huh? How did these two fall in love?". Well, they did, because that was the way the two fell. The two are proof that your worst enemy may end up being your best friend, your lover, your soulmate. Just wait.**_

_**Announcements**_

_The challenge for episode 5 is for all readers, give us the most random word you can think of and the best one will be chosen as a challenge. The word will have to be used as much as possible in the context of the episode. So put your word into a review and look out for episode five!_

_Also the next writer for epidode 4 is going to be cereal-killa!_


	4. Episode 4

**She's written a massive sixty stories not only for Total Drama Island, Sonny with a Chance and of the biggest contributors to the Total Drama Fandom, the hilarious, the talented and sometimes slightly creepy, the one and only Cereal-Killa.**

**Delusions**

"Campers, Campers, Campers, CUT!" Chris stood in the glass dodge ball arena, his face crumpled. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Apparently, my hot tub has stopped-" He cut himself off, stopping to regain his composure and not give into his tears. "_Working_." The word came out as a grunt, all the campers realizing that wow, WOW, he was serious. For once in his life.

He called off the challenge until further notice. "None of this will be talked about in front of the camera's." One of the interns bit his lip, staring after his maniac boss as he slumped out the door with a sour frown on his face. "You'd be in violation of your contract."

As much as a downer this seemed to be for Chris, everyone else was ecstatic. This meant there was time to practice, to make up some strategies, to start alliances, to plot for the money, a time to-

"Sleep!" Duncan dove to the floor, a dodge ball his pillow. His eyelids slid down easily, his face contoured into a sleepless smile. His Mohawk curved over his eyes, and he was sure someone had just stepped on him, but he was too tired to care.

The idle chatter of the other campers faded in the back of his ear drums, the images moving to the back of his eye sockets as sleep haunted him. Finally.

***/Delusions\***

He woke with a start. "_Gosh_!" An echo faded into the background, but it sounded close, but distant, but right next to his ear. Duncan rubbed his eyes and felt something slapping against his face. It stung his cheeks, it made him shiver- wind. He opened his eyes fully to only have them snap shut. He was falling.

Free-falling, to be exact. To where, he didn't know. He had see the color pink, but not much. Trying to pry his eyes open against the wind, he found they were shut like glue.

"_DUNCAN, DUNCAN_!"

He was gonna die, he was gonna-

He fell into something cool, something wet. It soaked his clothes. "Duncan!" He opened his eyes with more force than needed- they opened with ease now, no longer glued shut. All he saw was that same color pink. He took in a breath and chocked- on a sweet flavor. Whatever he was in, it sure as hell wasn't air. He flailed and flailed until air reached his lungs.

Drinking in the oxygen, his eyes wide, Duncan finally took in his surroundings. The pink stuff was liquid, and it smelled like cotton candy. "_Duncan, Duncan_…" The voices whispered. He was standing in the middle of a watery bubble gum lake. Confused, he looked around- to see camp, surrounded by the bubble gum sea he had nearly drowned in.

Swimming towards camp in confusion, he took a sip of the lake. It tasted like… well… it tasted like… "Awesome." He smiled to himself. It was the best flavor he'd ever had and he had no idea what it was. He drank more, and more, and- "_Duncan_!"

Something was pulling on his leg. Before he could respond- "SHIT!" He was plunged under the pink again.

Do something, do anything, do something, SOMETHING! But he pulled down, down, down, the water draining the pink and turning dark black. No way out, no way out, no way-

"_Duncan_!"

***/Delusions\***

"Duncan."

"Duncan, get up, man. You're dreaming."

He shook his head, his eyes going wide. "No more pink, no more-" He looked around the cabin to see everyone staring at him awkwardly- except Harold, who was snoring. Duncan's face was full of bewilderment.

Geoff put an arm on his shoulder. "You OK, dude?" Duncan pushed past him, running outside.

Where was the pink lake? The pink lake…? "Where the hell…"

Chris's voice poured out of the speakers. "Today, a dodge ball challenge!" Duncan's eyes went wide, "I knew that, I knew that!" DJ and Geoff gave him weird looks.

Geoff shook his head. "You need some sleep, man."

Duncan's eyes went from scared to angered with rage. "I knew it man! And next, Chris's hot tub will break. And then, I'm gonna drown in a pink lake that taste like awesome!" He shook his head, biting his lip. "I know man, I know…" He started to shiver.

DJ bit his lip, slipping a weird glance to Geoff. "You **really **need some sleep."

Duncan took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Yeah, yeah, I guess…" Geoff patted him on the back as they walked back towards the cabin, but Duncan silently screamed as he could have sworn he saw a pink fish flop out of the lake, waving its tail fin right at him.

**A/N: Ha! I just thought it'd be cool to think about why the hell Duncan was kinda crazy about his sleep… :O**

**Thanks for reading, babes!**

**Note to dramaproject: just a little, um… just a little doodle of a story XP**

_**Announcements**_

_The challenge for episode 5 is for all readers, give us the most random word you can think of and the best one will be chosen as a challenge. The word will have to be used as much as possible in the context of the episode. So put your word into a review and look out for episode five!_

_For more information about this author or any other writers in this project please visit our profile!_


	5. Episode 5 Pickles

Hello Fernomina here doing th word challenge where I have to mention a word as much as possible in the context of the episode. Do you know how frickin' hard it was to write this? Ok so the word was "Pickle." Yes. Pickle. This was my reaction "PICKLE?" You try and write a story with the word Pickle. *facepalm* But thank you to summerthecat. No really, _thank you,_ you just timed my stress levels TO A **BILLION**. Ok let's start.

**Pickles.**

"Oh. Oh. Oh. It's my turn" Izzy called, jumping up and down, her red hair flying around her and Owen giggled shyly as she came close to him. Her eyes were so green and...hypnotising. He smiled a big dopey smile, her eyes were the same colour of, of, of PICKLES. That was it. He sighed again staring into the pickley depth of Izzy's eyes. Heather sighed with him, but not with adoration, she massaged her temples.

"Izzy," She said slowly, making sure the message got through that thick head of craziness, "You already had a go."

"Yeah. Yeah I know, like but that wasn't my _real _go. Please. Oh please?" Izzy cried her pickle eyes going wide and almost "Annie" like. Heather sighed. "Fine. Go."

"Oh, Okay. I call this: The Pickle song." As if the heavens had noticed the clouds crowded the sky except a single patch that lit up Izzy like a spotlight from the heavens. Izzy closed her eyes and swayed to mysterious background music that had began to play. She opened her green eyes and opened her mouth and started to sing like an angel. Her voice sang the simple melody perfectly.

_"You and me, _

_Eating MacDonald's, _

_You always give me the pickle _

_in your cheeseburger. _

_If I was that cheeseburger_

_You'd be my pickle. _

_My centre_

_You are sour yet sweet_

_Just like a pickle. _

_You are my Pickle._

_My other half._

_A sliced piece of pickle green happiness_

_You are my pickle. _

_You, my pickle."_

The music stuttered to a stop and the clouds cleared. The startled silence was broken only by Beth's clapping. Owen's mouth dropped open

**Confessional with Owen**

Owen's eyes still wide,"It was like she was umm... What's the word" Owen snaps a couple of times, trying to jog his mind. "It was like she was TELEPATHETIC. Yeah that's it." Owen smiles, pleased with himself.

**Back to present**

"Whoooo. That was sooo cool." Beth called, her clapping stuttered stopped as Heather shot her a look that could melt icebergs faster than global warming. Izzy, unaware of the weird looks given to her plunked herself next to Owen who smiled shyly at her.

"So..." Owen started, fiddling his fingers together, "You like pickles?"

"Nup. I hate pickles. There just too, too ..." She trailed off trying to find the perfect word.

"Pickley?" Owen offered.

"Yeah! Pickles are too pickle-y. I don't even like them in my burger." Izzy stared off into the distance, her lips still repeating the lyrics of the song.

Owen sighed silently. "Oh."

While Heather was marking huge X next to the name Izzy, "So weird," she muttered to herself.

...

Meanwhile Bridgette was nervously nibbling on a pickle from a jar she had stolen from the kitchen, she had finished the pickle studded cookies, the pickled chips and now she was working through the murky jar of what looked like green slugs.

"I eat pickles when I'm nervous," She explained to DJ and Duncan who looked a bit green watching her swallow bite after bite of the soured cucumber. DJ was examining the jar, looking at the ingredients and taking mental notes. His Momma loved the MacDonald's pickles. He handed back the huge glass jar to Bridgette.

"It was an old thing, my grandpa used to make the best pickles." Bridgette continued, spraying little specks of vegetable onto the stage. Duncan started to look like the same colour of the murky water."He use to give me one whenever we visited him" Bridgette sighed and hugged the jar of pickles harder.

"May I," Dj asked gesturing to the Pickle jar. Bridgette nodded and swallowed down the pickles and her tears, poor gramps had died the year before. DJ reached into the jar, his hand in the vinegar moving the pickles around. Duncan looked greener and greener, finally he gagged and ran off the side of the stage.

DJ finally plucked a particularly juicy pickle and delicately bit the tip of, he chewed on one side of his mouth then the other. Finally he swallowed. "It's... Good" He said, surprising himself.

Chris was on stage, "Next, give it up for the surfer chick with the weird pickle habit... Bridgette." The Killer Bass, stamped their feet while the Screaming Gophers looked on awkwardly. Bridgette came on and started to go green. Duncan looked still ill.

"Dude," he said to Tyler who was sitting in front of him. "She's gonna puke." Just as he said this Bridgette let it go. The next scene was of full vomit epicness. When the camera stopped rolling, after Harold's winning act Bridgette stood up with the help of Geoff.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"No problem." He replied as Bridgette let out the last of her stumach, right onto Heather.

Heather screamed and squealed in her pink tutu Gwen's diary still clutched in her hand. "Get it off! Get it off! What is this?"

Gwen giggled slightly as Owen replied, "I think it's..."

"Pickles." DJ finished for him and helped Geoff carry Bridgette back to her cabin, leaving Heather screaming

"WHAT IS WITH THE PICKLES?"

**Ok, I admit that was kind of fun to write, I just counted, I wrote pickles a total of 28 times WHOOOOOOOO. **

**Also about the lyrics, yeah sorry. There is a reason why I do not write songs in my own fics. Also what Owen means is telepathic, I actually used the "Telepathetic" from one of my friends who is still convinced that is how the word is. Ok thanks for reading, R&R, ok? **

***HEARTS***

**Fernomina**

**p.s thank you to everyone who suggested a word :)  
**


	6. Episode 6

_**The Not-So-Sucky Part of The Sucky Outdoors**_

_**Dramaglitz**_

***Courtney's POV* **

I couldn't help but glare as that delinquent who most likely thought he looked cool with that I'm-a-bad-guy-and-don't-care-about-anything green Mohawk, grabbed the camping items Chris had thrown _my_ way. Okay, well maybe _our_ way, but still, who did he think he was? I'm a great leader; therefore, I should also be in charge of keeping any vital supplies, it's simple logic. Of course, with those facial piercings, I doubt he cares much for any type of logic whatsoever.

***Duncan's POV* **

I won't lie; I got a kick out of that scowl Princess sent my way. That pure look of disgust on her face, reminds me that she's a challenge. Most of the girls I meet, I can make blush in about two seconds, and make them do whatever I want in about three minutes tops, with the right moves of course. Let's face it, I am pretty sexy, if I do say so myself, and I do say so.

But oh, no, Princess, she's different, despite how uptight she acts, and how perfect she thinks she is. She _so_ knows she wants to be bad and I think I might just show her a good time. My own little personal challenge here on the island.

Interrupting me from my thoughts, she snatches the map out of my hand defensively, and with force, her onyx eyes glaring directly into mine. Yes, definitely a challenge.

***Trent's POV* **

I will admit it, I missed Gwen talking to me; I mean if she's embarrassed about the whole diary thing, you would think she would know that I feel the exact same way. Maybe I might even like her more than she likes me. Did she not get that my song was about her, I could've swore she did…I thought I saw her blush. Now I'm just over thinking things, becoming paranoid, probably since Heather just mentioned she's going to try to get rid of Gwen and I don't want her to leave_ so_ soon…actually at all, at least not before I'm gone. There's something really special about her.

***Gwen's POV* **

I so wished I could talk to Trent, but that would be beyond mortifying. _'Oh, hey, liked that diary entry about me, totally inspiring.' _ Okay, so he's probably too sweet to say that out loud, but he'd probably be thinking it, definitely awkward and I'm definitely not good with awkward. So, I think I'll just keep walking with my shoulders slouched, and gaze on the ground as if morbid posture can somehow save me from embarrassment.

***Geoff's POV***

'_Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy.' _I mean, really, dude, that has to be the worst pick up line ever in history, and yes, that's right I'm the one who used it on possibly the coolest babe ever. Why can't I just be cool and collected around Bridge? Oh, yeah, it's probably the fact that she's just about the sweetest chick I've ever met and as a result I act like a moron around her…and not in a good way even.

Anyways, the smile she was wearing just a second ago when we were pitching the tent together turns into a 'Did-you-really-just-say-that' facial expression and I feel like slapping myself repetitively. Not using pick up lines on her for a while, that's for sure.

***Bridgette's POV* **

Yes, that has to be about the worst pick up line ever used on me. But Yes, I also think it's tragically adorable. Especially when he makes that face that lets me know that he totally regrets it, I think it's actually kind of cute, call me crazy. Of course, Geoff is pretty cute to begin with. I mean there's the silky blonde hair, the deep baby blue eyes, and how could I forget his abs which even I can't help but notice.

Most of all though, there's his personality, something about it just drives me towards it. I guess I've always kind of been drawn to positive things though, so why should Geoff's 'live-every-second-like-it's-your-last-one' mentalities be any different? But yeah, the pickup line was horrible, but the guy is great.

***Courtney's POV* **

"Hey, woman, what's for dinner, I'm starving," Duncan smirks at me.

I immediately snap back, "I hope you don't expect for me to dignify that with a response." And I most certainly don't.

Why must this immature ogre insist on bothering me, has he not anything better to do? Not to mention those cocky comments like the aforementioned, does he even know who he's dealing with? I have half a mind to try to get him voted out immediately, but there's just one little sliver of me that doesn't want to get rid of him. Maybe that's the completely juvenile, occasionally, and always ignored little part of me speaking out. How I despise that part of me…well at least the majority of the time I do.

A few hours later, when things are already pretty much going horribly, Duncan decides he has to tell this scary story, and I doubt it will even be half-way frightening, probably just immature and ignorant. He tells it though, and I have to admit, I didn't expect to see him pull a hook out of his back pocket. Notice how I still didn't say the story scared me though, because nothing scares me, especially not stupid campfire stories.

But even so, he deserved to be yelled at, for my teammates like Cody and D.J.'S sakes, "Duncan! That was so not funny!"

He continues laughing that obnoxious laugh, "Oh yes it was! I just wish it was all on camera. Oh wait, it is."

How I would love to wipe that smirk off his face, "You are so vile, do your parents even like you?"

"I don't know, jumpy mcChicken, I haven't asked them lately," The stupid smirk still present.

Then an owl suddenly howls, and I'm just thrown off guard is all, which causes me to fall into Duncan's arms. I could've sworn I saw Geoff give him a thumbs up sign out of the corner of my eye, what was that all about? The story still didn't scare me though, and I still despised the Neanderthal.

***Duncan's POV* **

Princess in my arms for even just a moment actually felt pretty good, even better than I thought it would. Geoff gives me a thumbs-up sign and I can't help but smirk. Soon this girl will be mine, if it's the last thing I do before I leave this cruddy place. But for right now, I'm going to sleep.

Not that my sleep lasts long when our whole tent burns down, and things officially start getting even more sucky. Which I didn't even know was possible. Of course Courtney just can't handle it, she's way too uptight.

"That's just great, Bridgette! Just Great! Where are we supposed to sleep," Point Proven.

I take it upon myself to reply, no one else dares to, what a bunch of wimps, "Yo, drama queen, relax, it's cool."

Her eyes widen at this prospect as if it's incomprehensible to even think such a thing, "Cool? It's cool! Things could not possibly get worse!"

I don't respond for a moment, and low and behold, rain starts pouring down. Think again, sweetheart. I can't help but smirk, as the rain begins to pour down even harder and she looks nothing short of exasperated and even lets out a shriek.

I eventually fall back to sleep and awake to an even sweeter surprise, Princess snuggling up to me.

As soon as she wakes up, how can I even resist, "Good morning, Sunshine."

She looks appalled and immediately starts hopping backward, "Oh my gosh, Eww! You were cuddling me."

I smirk at the accusation, "I was calmly lying on my back and trying to catch a few 'Z's' . You were snuggling up to me." Check and mate.

"You are such an ogre," she glares.

I shrug it off, "I've been called worse." And trust me, I have.

Who knew the sucky outdoors could be at least semi-not sucky.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review. I'm having a really great time working on this project, and also reading the other author's works as well, which are all superb pieces. **


	7. Episode 7 You complete me

**Hi Fernomina here again. And it's Challenge time again. This was where I had to include rom-com quotes, really cheesy ones like "You complete me" you know? The really cheesy ones that you hate and love at the same time. Ok on with the story. **

The Celine Dion standee had been dragged into the boys cabin and Cody was trying out his pickup lines on it, pretending it was Gwen. He walked past it and gave her a heart-melting wink. "How are you doing?" He asked with one raised eyebrow, trying to look cool, mature and date-able. Harold and Duncan walked into the room, Harold was about to open his mouth but Duncan stuffed his hand over it. His face split into two, it was like it was Christmas all over again, but instead of toys he got to see the nerdling get rejected by cardboard.

"My name isn't Elmo, but you can tickle me any time you want to." Cody said to the cardboard Celine. A smile spread over Harold's face.

"Are you a thief?" Cody asked with a smile to the standee. "'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." He still was completely oblivious to the two puddles of Duncan and Harold who were at the door silently rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Can I have directions?" Cody continued and finally Duncan couldn't help himself and in a falsetto he answered.

"To where?" Cody jumped almost hit his head on the roof when he heard Duncan's voice.

"Guys." He said with worry in his voce "How long have you been standing there."  
"Long enough for you to tickle us like Elmos." Harold croaked through his laughter and Duncan's face creased into lines of mirth.

"Go on Cody," Duncan said, managing to get off the floor. "Where are you asking to get directions to?"

"To your heart." Answered Cody stiffly as Duncan bent over and fell on the floor. "Hey, I got those lines off . And that line had a 45% success rate." Cody answered defensively. That just made Duncan and Harold laugh louder.

"Oh, oh that's a good one, ," Duncan said, finally calming and wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Well you couldn't do any better." Cody answered "I bet you don't have any pick up lines." He said with a look of contempt in his eyes. Duncan growled and curled his hand into a fist and Cody gulped. "Not that's a bad thing," But Duncan had already calmed down.

"I don't need any pick up lines, the ladies love me." Duncan smirked.

"Oh yeah, you got the whole bad boy thing down." Harold said with a smirk

"Come on, you can talk the talk but can you walk the walk." Duncan growled but didn't launch himself at the nerd.

Instead he pushed his chest forward, brushed his pickle green Mohawk back so it flopped into one of his eyes and cracked his neck. He finally strutted to the standee. Looking at it now Duncan wondered to himself why he was so afraid of the standee. It was just cardboard after all, pretty hot cardboard, really. Duncan felt himself start to get lost in the inky eyes of the standee, he shook himself out of the daze and smiled charmingly.

"Hey honey," He crooned to the thing that he had, that very day, had been too afraid to hug. "You had me at hello, I think you are my missing puzzle piece." He smiled to himself and gave himself a celebratory pat on the back "Yeah, I still got it."

While Cody whispered to Harold. "Yeah, that's real bad boy, referencing himself to cardboard."

Duncan didn't hear but turned to Harold with a triumphant expression. "If she were real her knees would have melted."

"Let the sensei go, young grasshopper," Harold replied and stumbled over to the standee while Cody and Duncan watched on in silence. "A life without love is no life at all, will you complete me and help me get a life?" Cody snickered but when he turned to Duncan he was wiping away a tear.

"Man, that was real deep." Duncan managed, swallowing the lump of emotion back.

Cody not to out done got down on his one knee and looking up to the Standee spoke with the same passion Romeo, Samson and Jack Dawson must of had "I would rather have had one breath of your hair, one kiss from your mouth, one touch of your hand, than eternity without it." He said sincerely from his position.

"But you don't have the connection we have." Duncan said dryly, zooming back to the moment. "It was at the moment we hugged."

"You hugged him?" Cody's voice cracked and he turned his accusatory gaze to Celine still from his position on one knee, "I thought that you and I were meant to be together?"

"Yeah right, as if the Queen of Ballads would ever go out with you." Harold smirked at him, pushing up his glasses and shrugged at Cody when he gave him a look. "What? We're soulmates." He said easily.

"Soul mates?" Cody spluttered "What?"

"Soul mates. It's extremely rare, but it exists. It's sort of like twin souls tuned into each other.**" **Harold explained, then to Duncan. "And you, you can't have her now. If you love someone you say it. You say it right then. Out loud. Or the moment just passes you by."

"We were meant to be together," Duncan said stubbornly. "This kind of certainty comes but once in a lifetime."

Trent walked in and sensed a rising argument."What's up?" Then he noticed the expression on each boy's face and the standee, everything clicked.

"Come on guys," Trent smiled at the group offering his hands to them "It's just a Celine Dion standee, it's not the real person." But the three boys gasped horrified.

"Cover your eyes," Harold called, shielding the cardboard eyes. "Shield them from this non-believer who has probably never seen Titanic!"

"I bet you don't even know the lyrics to My heart will go on!" Cody said with slitted eyes. Trent, starting to feel he had jumped into a pool head first only to find himself out of his depth.

"Guys, guys." He said backing away from the group of guys, plus one Celine Dion. "Guys?"

"Romantic comedy hater." Duncan said darkly. Trent's eyes narrowed and the boys felt they had gone too far.

"I have crossed oceans of time to find you." The boys reeled back and they re-assessed the figure who standing there.

"Titanic?" Cody asked

"When Harry met Sally" Trent answered easily.

"My best friend's wedding." Duncan replied with slitted eyes.

"10 things I hate about you." Trent replied with a furrowed brow

"The Wedding Singer."Cody said, his mouth in a frown

"Notting Hill" Trent smiled back.

"Ever after." Harold said sure he would trump the guy.

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL." Trent roared and an astounded silence fell on the cabin

At that very moment Gwen walked in she stopped suddenly hearing the boy's rom-com off. Her forehead crinkled and she took a deep breath in "I am not even going to ask. " She said before she left the room.

All of the guys had their mouth open to explain but each closed it. The Celine Dion standee flopped onto its plastic surgeon's dream, cardboard face.

**Hahahahah. Poor Gwen, some of the movies that I got quotes off were Bridges of Madison country and Jerry Macguire. That was fun to write. I hope you liked that. R&R**


	8. Episode 8

_**Dating is Like Feeding a Bunny**_

_**Dramaglitz **_

***Geoff's POV***

So, Chris tells us to go to the canoes, and I could've sworn Bridgette was waving at me to be her partner, so obviously I waved back. I thought things had been going great until I realized she was completely oblivious to me and had been waving back at Courtney to be her partner. I mean, I could've sworn things were going great even if I did use that horrible pick up line about her tent-pitching abilities.

At least my partner's D.J., I mean I could have a lot worse, and the dude seems pretty cool. Maybe he might have some good advice about what I should do about Bridge. No offense to the dude, he's cool and all like I said, but he seems like the kind of guy that's 'in touch with his feminine side' or whatever the saying is, you know, the kind that girls really love for some reason.

***D.J.'s POV***

I was glad that Geoff didn't think anything about my fear of water; the dude's definitely cool with me for just doing that. So, when he started to ask me for advice, what else could I do but listen? Momma always said that lending an ear, not literally of course, is one of the nicest things you can do for a friend in need.

"Can I ask you something, dude? I gave Bridgette this awesome gift this morning, but she's been sending me some weird vibes," I knew he liked Bridgette, but I had heard some of the pick-up lines he'd used and I just hoped his gift idea was a little better.

***Bridgette's POV***

I had to tell someone about the horrible gift, and since Courtney was my partner, I decided to tell her, "Oh my gosh, Courtney, it was so bad. I come back from brushing my teeth and I notice something bulging under my covers. When I lifted them, there _it_ was." I was barely able to utter out a description of that "gift."

Courtney gasped, "No?"

I nodded vigorously back, "Yes!"

I know it's supposed to be the thought that counts and everything, and usually I'm a firm believer of that concept. But really, a hand-crafted heart that looked kindergarten-worthy with two single pictures of us torn in half and glued together. That's a bit much, I mean I thought the pick-up line was tragically cute, but this, I'm not sure what to make of this at all. Not to mention the utterly horrible inscription on the back.

***D.J.'s POV***

"I made it in arts and crafts," Geoff continued explaining, and I couldn't help but wince.

"No you didn't," I couldn't even believe it, to tell the truth.

"I did," He replied proudly, and I cringed once again.

He then went on to explain the inscription, "I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change in this."

I let out a sigh for the dude, his horrible pick-up lines were actually starting to look good.

***Geoff's POV***

D.J. didn't have the reaction I was hoping for, but maybe that didn't mean anything. Who was I kidding, of course it did, and D.J. is that one kind of guy I explained before, so it must've been bad. But how bad was it, like my pick-up line bad? What if it was worse?

"Not good," I couldn't help but ask.

He even replied with a face palm, "Dang dude that is so bad, you need a new word for how bad that is. See, dating is like feeding a bunny; you want the bunny to come to you, so you don't make any sudden moves. 'Here bunny, bunny, bunny.' You drop a handmade heart shaped bomb on the bunny and the bunny is gonna run, man. You feelin' me?"

"So I messed up," I winced.

D.J. replied casually, "You messed up."

Well, to look at the glass half full at least I got some good dating advice. I just hoped Bridgette would still talk to me even if the gift was as bad as Deej said it was.

…

"The right trail is wider," Wow, Bridge was actually agreeing with me? I smiled at her, to let her know that we were still cool.

She raised her eyebrows, "What are you looking at?" Aw, man, that didn't work out.

Then, I tripped and seriously injured my leg. Usually, I don't like to focus on the negative, but I have to admit things were going pretty sucky…really sucky.

"Aw, my leg. Man down, oh, it's so unfair! Why did this have to happen now? Why? Why!," I screamed out in pain. It may have been an exaggeration, but it did hurt, and it got Bridgette's attention.

"Geoff," Well at least she was talking to me again.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "You gotta go on without me."

…..

"Bridgette, you've got first aid training, right? Maybe you could check out Geoff's wounds," Alright, Deej, way to help a brother out. I definitely owed him one after that.

And guess what? Bridgette did come over to me. Plus, she touched me. Totally made progress.

**A/N: This is my first work ever consisting of only the couple of Bridgette and Geoff, so I hope you enjoyed, and please review! **

_**Announcements**_

**A new interview segment is going to be happening next two chapters, put in the most awkward questions youcan think of for Beth and Cody and they will most proably be written in.  
**


	9. Episode 9Interview With Cody

**A/N Hi everyone. So I decied for this chapter it would be an interview segment. I hope you like it, it was fun to write. **

_Fernomina sits on a stool looking into the bright lights, she coughs and the microphone screeches. Dressed in a black dress she addresses the crowd with an uneasy smile. A cameraman behind a hulking black lens starts to hold up his fingers when he hits one he points to her and she smiles weakly._

**F:** Hi everyone! This is Total Drama Questions and I'm your host Fernomina. So how is everyone doing tonight?

_The stage audience is silent except for a cough at the back. _

**F:**Ok then... _(Looking extremely awkward)_

_Suddenly there is clapping and cheers mainly from the two people sitting at the front holding a poster has a big picture of Fernomina's face. Fernomina looks up excited than has disappointment painted onto her face_

**F:** Mum! Dad! Go away. _(To presumably her parents.)_ Ok than, we are playing today with the Awkward question game. This game is where I have asked most of you to give awkward questions to ask the _(coughs)_ loser of the Game. There are no rules for this game just to make the questions as awkward as possible. We are talking to this episodes eliminated, ladies man, the receiver of Noah's affections, the giver of his affections to the female contestants. It is the one, the only. Cody!

_Cody is wheeled onto stage, still in the wheelchair he still has both broken legs, wrapped head, neck brace, but the bandage around his mouth is gone. He smiles at the audience who start to cheer. Fernomina looks relieved that the audience are not dead._

**Cody:** Hey Fernomina, you look great.

**F:** Thank you _(Smiles and adjusts her dress)_I'd like to say the same but you don't look so great but what I saw of your injuries you look much better.

**C:** Nah, I'm fine. They just dramatise everything on that show. And anyway, only really serious damage can do harm to a man's body.

_Cody puffs out his chest_

**F:** So you actually didn't actually get mauled by a bear?

**C:** Nope. I fought it off with my muscle and my wit.

**F:** Are you sure?

**C:** You want to see my battle wounds?

_Starts to lift up t-shirt_

**F:** NO! _(Cody puts down t-shirt and F sighs in relief.) _Moving on.I have some questions from a couple of people, most of them are pretty awkward. Are you ready?

**C:** Even if it wasn't in my contract I would answer all of these for you (_Fernomina blushes and looks down at her palm cards.) _Well this game of awkward questions does have a twist. Due to Chris' orders _(Cody pales)_ We have been asked to use this lie detector.

_Two guys come out and attach the wires to an unbandaged part of Cody's arm. _

**F:** The first one is something that we all probably want to hear. Why haven't you given up on Gwen yet?

_Cody looks extremely flustered and one of his broken arms reaches up to adjust his collar. Beads of sweat start to drip from his forehead_

**C:** Well. Uh. Is it hot in here or is it hot in here? _(chuckles nervously) _

**F:** Come on Cody we all want to know. You do know that part of your contract is that if you don't answer we get to use... persuasion.

_The guys that set up Cody with the lie detector hold an electric stick up and it sparks slightly with blue sparks. Cody gulps and mutters_

**C:** Stupid contract. _(Fernomina grins back)_ Well Gwen and I have a very... fragile relationship. I really do feel for her, I know she has feelings for me and Trent... mostly for Trent. But it's tearing her up inside to choose between him. Trent, a musician who understands her and is sweet and caring and...

_Cody trails off into the distance, his eyes glazed_

**F:** Uhh. Cody?

Cody jolts back to Earth

**C:** Where was I?

**F:** Caring and...

**C:** Oh right. And me. Really there isn't any question who she will ultimately choose... (_Cody looks at Fernomina, willing her to finish the sentence, the stage audience coughs that covers a couple of sniggers.)_ I mean, I don't want to see Trent get his hopes and get hurt.

_Strangely the lie detector doesn't beep, Cody genuinely believes this. Fernomina's forehead crinkles in confusion._

**F:** Riiiiiiight. Ok, next question is: Do you realise how many fanfics there are about you and Noah?

Cody smirks

**C:** Yeah, I don't know about that guy, it was just a misunderstand between him and I. I don't really talk to him anymore and like I said before, Chris likes cutting all the footage to make it look like something it most definitely is not. _(Suddenly Cody's phone rings and he awkwardly reaches to get it. When he sees the caller ID his ears turn pink)_

**F:** Who's that Cody?

**C:** Uhhhhh. No one. _(Having trouble pressing the discard button)_

**F:** You can take it if it's important.

**C:** No, no it's o-

_Cody accidently presses the receive button Noah's voice is heard._

**Noah:** Hey Cody, I think I got your voicemail, so are we still on for ton-

_Noah's voice is cut off and Cody is laughing nervously and has his finger stabbed on the off button. Fernomina gives him a weird look_

F: Ok, next question is a message **"Cody, How does it feel to know that a lot of people think you are gay and people constantly pair you with Noah. I bet you like to read those stories,  
even though you won't admit it."**

**C:** I AM NOT GAY. NOAH AN I ARE JUST FRIENDS!

_The lie detector starts to go read and buzzes. Cody hits it with his arm._

**F:** Riiight. Do you want to move on? Oh, here's a good question. Cody _(Leans forward in seat) _How many girlfriends have you actually had?

**C:** Oh that's easy, 20 including Gwen. _(Lie detector start to beep loudly)_ I mean. Really 15, the others were just flings. (_Beep beep beep_) 10 real girlfriends... (_beep beep beep. Cody looks behind the camera and sees the two gys coming forward with the electric poke in hand_)

FINE! 1. It was one. I only have ever had one girlfriend. Just don't come near me with that cattle poke.

**F:** One?

**C:** One. (_Fernomina opens her mouth_) Look can we just move onto the next question?

**C:** Well it looks like that's all the questions I have. (_Cody breaths a sigh of relief as cheesy music comes on, the audience claps and the lights start to turn on._)

**C:** Hey do you want to go out sometime? (_Before Fernomina can answer Cody's wheelchair start to edge forward. He doesn't realise till he comes to the edge of the stage.)_ I'll call you! (_The wheel chair slips off the edge with a huge crash and Cody's voice is heard.)_Ouch.

_Fernomina looking on winces, then smiles at the camera._

**F: **Thanks for reading! Join us next time where we talk to the next big loser of your favourite reality show, Total Drama Island!

**A/N So tommorrow I am going to do the kind of same thing but interviewing Beth. If you have any questions you want to ask her (remeber as awkward as possible) Put thim into the reviews. **


	10. Episode 10 Interview With Beth

**Interview With Beth**

**By Fernomina  
**

_Cheesy music opens up on the stage with the cheesy red curtain back drop and the host, Fernomina is trying to bat away several items thrown at her by the studio audience who are also boo-ing and trying to leave the studio_

**A member of the audience calls out:** Where's Dramaglitz? I'm sick of this stupid interview show

**Fernomina**: I'm sorry! She's busy! But we have Beth on tonight!

_The audience settles back to their seats but they are obviously annoyed and they grumble softly_.

**F:** Ok than. (_Looking visibly relieved_) It's the girl who cursed her team by taking the cursed Tiki. One of Heather's henches, the glasses wearing, the orthodontists dream and possibly the one nice person in the comp.

_Beth walks in and stumbles on a loose shoelace, she falls onto her front and slides the rest of the way to her stool. She stands up and giggles nervously and perches herself onto the edge of the stool._

**Beth**: Hey.

**F**: Hey Beth. How are you?

**B:** I'm good thank you.

_Awkward silence falls and finally Fernomina breaks the silence by coughing. _

**F**: So I was watching last episode where you finally stood up to Heather. Well done! It must have taken a lot of guts.

_Beth blushes _

**B:** Yeah, I was really scared, 'cos, you know she's really intimidating (_A droplet of spit streaks out of her mouth_) But it was really empowering. Afterwards, I was still, like, scared but I felt, invigorated.

_More spit flies out of her mouth and Fernomina tries not to flinch. _

**F**: So we are doing this show where we get to ask the most awkward questions possible. To make sure that you answer truthfully...

**B**: You're joining me up to a lie detector and if I don't answer right I get poked with a cattle prod. Yeah, yeah I know.

_Burly guys come and connect her up to the lie detector_. _Fernomina Blinks_

**F**: How did you know?

**B**: Once you've been on one reality show you can pretty much figure out what's going to happen in any other one.(_Lie detector beeps_)

**B**:No seriously(_The lie detector starts to beep louder and louder_) Fine. Cody told me.

**F**: Ohhhh ok. So the first question is from a viewer who asks: "Beth, wherever you get your vests, you may want to opt for a size up, the one you have now is looking a little snug."

**B**: Hey! Don't diss the vest! My grandma made it for me! Look one of the badges says "World's greatest Grand-daughter" (_Beth leans forward and shows Fernomina the Bade, Fernomina nods in repl,, but looks exceedingly awkward_)Granny has a vest like this too! Except her badge says "Greatest Granny." It's so cool when we go out together everyone is super jealous of our vests.

**F: **Ok next questions, are you ready?

_Beth snorts_

**B**: Fernomina, I faced Heather, I can answer a few questions asked about my relationship status.

_Fernomina nods and starts to read from her palm card._

**F**: Are you a man? Are you naturally ugly? Why are you THAT short?

_Beth nods, not really that annoyed or disturbed._

**B**: Meh, call those awkward. Nope I am biologically a young lady, thank you. I don't think I'm ugly, I like to think I have inner beauty and I would like to inform you that I resemble many tv characters. Like, like... (_Beth snaps fingers trying to jog her memory). _Oh You know, that one who works for a magazine...

**F:** Ugly Betty?

**B:** Yeah! That's it. She's my idol. Her fashion sense is aaaaamazing!

_Fernomina smiles, but is exceedingly confused. Beth fold her hands in her lap trying to be the epitome of cool, calm and collected. _

**B:** Next question please.

**F:** Ummmm (_Shuffling palm cards_.) I don't think you've answered the last question.

_Beth looks disappointed that she has to answer._

**B**: Do I have to answer this question?

**F:** Yeah you kind of have to. It's in your contract.

**B**: Stupid Contract. Ok, I know there has been a lot of controversy way I am... Height challenged

**F**: There hasn't been any controversy at all.

_Beth shushs her_

**B:** I also know that there are many vicious rumour floating around that I'm a dwarf, that I'm Chris's daughter...

_Fernomina is very confused_

**F:** Beth, there haven't been any rumours like that, most of them are just about Cody and Noah.

_Beth continues without really hearing_

**B**: I understand how fun it is to spread rumours but you need to realise that these can be very hurtful and damaging. There's a special word for this kind of behaviour, that is bullying-

_Fernomina interrupts._

**F**: How about we go to the next question?

_Beth looks crestfallen that her chance to talk about bullying has been cut short. _

**F**: Ok next questions is one that we will have to employ the special skills of Madame DramaGlitz! Beth I will have to ask you to close your eyes.

**B:** Ooooh Goody. I love having my palm read!

**F:** No Beth, Madame Dramaglitz is going to put you under a trance so you can answer questions about your future.

_Fernomina signals for the psychic to come out onto stage._ _Dramaglitz comes out of the side door with a purple turban on her head and looks annoyed at Fernomina who waves. _

**D:** Fernomina. I told I can't come on this stupid show that you made up. I'm busy. And what is with this stupid turban? Purple isn't even my colour!

**F:** Shush! Madame Dramaglitz.

**D**: Fine. I'll if you promise to leave me alone later

**F:** Fiiine. Now put Beth under a trance.

_Dramaglitz sighs and walks over to Beth. _

**D:** You are getting sleepy... You are getting tired. You feel your body feel heavy with sleep... When I click my fingers your mind will be transported to the future

**B:** The future...

**D:** You will now answer the questions asked by Fernomina.

**F:** Ok Beth. I'm going to ask you about someone you haven't met before and you. In your advanced state of mind are going to answer.

**B:** Alright

**F:** Beth, how much did you pay Brady to be your boyfriend? Did you get a discount on him since you brought him up on tv, was it good for his 'modelling career'?

**B:** Noooooo. I met Brady at the orthodontist and it was love at first sight

_The lie detector doesn't beep and fernomina frowns at it. _

**F**: Next question, Brady is only going out with you to get close to Lindsay. What is your reaction?

**B**_:_Brady would never do that. He loves me and he is my one true love. I know that Lindsay would never go out with Brady even if he was going out with me to get to Linds, Bffls just don't go out with friends boyfriends. But if Brady and I ever broke up and he wanted to go out with Linds it would his and her decision.

_Beth smiles. And the lie detector stays silent_

**F: **Wow, you're telling the truth. Well those are all the future questions I have to ask, Dramaglitz, can you do the honours?

_Dramaglitz grumbles but then comes up close to Beth._

**D**: You are awakening. When I click my fingers you will wake. In three, two one.

_She clicks and Beth wakes up_

**B**: Wow I feel kind of funny...

**D**: Side affect. Now can I go?  
_She doesn't wait for an answer before she walks off. _

**F:** Ok, well those are all the questions I have today, Thanks Beth for joining us.

_Beth still dizzy falls off her stool onto the floor just as the cheesy music starts and the studio lights up. _

**B**: Uhhhhhh...

**F:** Umm can we get a medic?

**a/n I hope you liked that :) The next writer for episode 11 is going to Love As It Is**


	11. Episode 11 Fifteen minute Challenge

**Fifteen minute challenge **

**This is where I wrote this entire POV in fifteen minutes, (not including changing typos and stuff like that) I hope you like it**

**p.s sorry this took so long :) and it is pretty short **

**Life in Fifteen minutes**

**Fernomina  
**

I felt my life flash in front of my eyes as we slid down the hill, I gripped my arms around the sobbing DJ, surprisingly not crying because he was steering us through the rugged, vertical slope that a single wrong movement would mean certain, awful pain. More like he missed his rabbit.

I hugged DJ tighter holding my hat in place.

"Pleas DJ, Bunny would want you to live. You know that deep deep, deep down. On your Spleen! Your spleen knows that you want to live!" DJ just whimpered some more and as we narrowly missed another tree I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Me as a pale ass kid seeing the beach for the first time, catching my first wave. Chloe my first girlfriend, Jenny my second girlfriend, Hayley, Kaley (Twins, Ha-cha!), Lauren, Katie, Georgia… So many more. All the parties I had ever raved to flashed before my eyes. A mess of streamers and balloons. Jumping teens. Getting my first pimple and getting on this show. My life was so short and I hadn't done all the things I wanted to.

There were so many things I hadn't done. Experiences I had lived, people to meet, places to go, food to eat. There were so many things I would miss out on. A million dollars unwon, waves uncaught, Parties- well - unpartied, and Bridgette. Oh Bridgette. I would watch over you, I decided. In the Big Surfer's paradise in the sky.

We narrowly missed another tree but I wasn't concentrating on imminent death anymore. More like watching Bridgette winning the competition, going to College, getting married to an accountant, getting old. Wait a minute! No way was an accountant getting his clammy hands of Bridgette! I snapped out of my daze and tried to console DJ.

"DJ please! Listen to your spleen! Don't let Bridgette get married to an accountant! Please dude!" DJ got more and more confused

"I'm sorry Dude. Bunny was my life. And now…HE'S GONE" He let out a cry of sadness and buried his hands in his face. An explosion went off next to us and I squealed. Suddenly like the big Wave Master from the sky called out.

"DJ! Look who it is!" I looked up preparing to see the Ocean Lord himself but saw Duncan instead, holding up Bunny into the sky, like in that Lion movie. HOPE!

"DJ please, look, It's Bunny!"

As he looked a ray of sun came down and his face brightened. "BUNNY! YOUR ALIVE!" As he pulled down his blindfold I directed him down the mountain to the finishing line, to life and to an unmarried Mrs Bridgette Accountant Dude. As we landed on top of the finishing line I ran off and kissed the ground and then looked up to the heavens.

"Thanks Dude." I whispered before our group embraced us in victory.


	12. Episode 12

_**To My Dearest Diary**_

_**Dramaglitz**_

_To my dearest diary, _

He is juvenile, obnoxious, completely ignorant, and he has a green Mohawk. I'll have you know that a Mohawk is horrible enough without it being died a completely provoking and unnatural color. Does he actually think he looks good with it? Okay…so maybe he sort of does, I mean he is sort of cute. Ugh, no, what am I saying? He is definitely not cute or anything relatively close to that adjective.

_To my dearest diary, _

I swear if he doesn't help us win this challenge, and our team ends up losing, I am going to murder him. Who does he think he is? Doesn't he know this is a competition? A competition for a hundred grand cash prize nonetheless. Any sane person would confront him, any person with great leadership skills would most definitely, and since I happen to be both, obviously I did confront him. Then, he has the nerve to accuse me of liking him, as if. Never.

_To my dearest diary, _

Now, he has Geoff convinced that I like him to. Really, I can't stand him. He is so repulsive. I'm only being concerned for a teammate by bringing him food—or whatever this grub qualifies as. I would've done the same for Bridgette. It's not that big of a deal, and the room Chef sentenced him to did seem kind of frightening.

_To my dearest diary, _

I assume denial can conflict with me sometimes, because maybe, I do like Duncan…just a little. He's different, not in all good ways, but that can be changed. The truth is that I haven't had so much fun since—well actually, I've never had that much fun. Who knew rebellion could be so empowering? I couldn't help but kiss him, and he is a pretty good kisser. I would be lying if I said that I never once fantasized about that kiss before, of course, he doesn't need to know that, he's an egocentric jerk. So, let's just keep it between us.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I've been busy, so I decided to a cute little story for this episode. Review please, my astounding readers!**


	13. Episode 13

**a/n just a quick story . Be warned, awful lyrics inside. Also sorry for skipping episode 12  
**

**Like a Peruvian Drum**

**Fernomina  
**

LeShawna came in from the dock, still starry eye from the kiss with Harold, she sighed and was about to persch herself onto the edge of the bunk-bed before she spotted a CD case.

"Oooh. What's that Leshawna?" Lindsay asked, her head swinging down from the top bunk and looking at the CD case in awe. "It looks like a present! Ooooh! I love presents!"

"It's from Harold! Aww. That sweetie pie." Leshawna said, tearing up. Gwen smiled, but inside she was screaming , she remembered too well Harold's performance. She prayed up to all the Gods up there and even the few that were below- PLEASE DON'T PLAY IT. PLEASE DON'T PLAY IT.

"I'm going to play it." LeShawna said and started to pull out the stereo she kept under her bed. Gwen managed a small smile before looking around for anything she could stuff her ears with. LeShawna was ignorant to her friends distress and slid open the CD holder and removed the Usher CD.

"Sorry, Usher." She said to the sunglass-ed dude who was pouting at her. "Move over for Harold." Heather was watching and sighed loudly. She swung her legs from her bed and started to walk out.

"Well, I'm leaving before this gets ugly." Was all shesaid before leaving the room with a towel swung around her shoulder, heading to the bathrooms. Bridgette smiled but plugged in her ear phones. Zoning out to the sounds of whales that calmed her down slightly. Plus, the whale sounds reminded her of the beach, the real beach, the unpolluted, beautiful clear one. The one full of whales.

The CD slipped in before Gwen could snatch it and the whirr started and Harold's familiarvoice filled the room.

_Wahid, Ipnee_

_(That's Egyptian for one, two)_

_I am the love master_

_Feel my wrath_

_Those who don't obey me_

_Will get blasted by the aliens _

_Who are my minions._

_Who will take me home soon. _

_Why? I hear you ask?_

_Because my skills as the love master are pro-_

_-fessional_

_Because I have skills in making the ladies heart beat,_

_Like, a Peruvian drum_

_A rump pa pum_

_Because I can make them scream-_

_With my red ants nest_

_Because I make them Sa-woon_

_With my mad skills_

_As the love master_

_But only thing that I cannot be a master of..._

_That there are no sensei's for..._

_Is in mastering your heart_

_Because when you are around me_

_You make my heart beat _

_A rump pa pum_

_Like a Peruvian drum _

_Because you make me Sa-woon_

_In a manly way._

_Because when I'm around you I would be _

_Your alien minion_

_And make you foil hats_

_Because my mad skills aren't so great around you._

_But they are still cool. _

_But you don't make me scream_

_Because that would just be weird. _

_Please be my sensei_

_Show my your mad skills_

_And if you do. _

_My alien minions will take us_

_To that far away Egyptian planet_

_Where we will live_

_Together. _

_Wearing foil hats. _

Once the mêlée of rapping, techno and beat boxing? Stopped suddenly. LeShawana stared at the CD in a kind odd of rapture, while Gwen was wide eyed and shocked. Lindsay was very confused and was now hiding under the bed, hiding from the Peruvian aliens.

"What." Gwen started. "Was that?" Gwen asked. A bit afraid of the answer. "It was like...It was like..."

"It was exactly like Harold." Leshawna sighed and then hit replay.

**a/n Hahahah. Ok, so the next fic is going to be a song fic thing, give me the most randomn song you can think of and I will attempt to write a songfic for it :)**


	14. Episode 14

**A/N I admit it was a challenge writing this and the different POVs jump around quite a bit but I hope you like it. **

**Kissing Girls**

**Song By Katy Perry**

**Written By Fernomina**

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention_

Heather's POV

Before the challenge

Chris was watching us with huge smirking grin plastered on his face and I gulped slightly, that grin never meant anything good. Chef was sniggering behind his hand he had to lave the main room to burst out laughing. This. Was not a good sign. Not good at all. Just as bad as seeing a passé handbag within Vogue's pages. That's how wrong it was.

"Ok boys and girls," He smiled, "Cheffy and I have decided that since the half of these games are over we will split this into something more… interesting."

Everyone groaned and I tried to look positive, I wouldn't let that little bottom feeding slim- Deep breath I told myself. Deep breath. Don't show your hatred. Don't give that man the satisfaction. I tutored myself through my relaxing regiment.

"Prada, Channel, Louis Vuitton" Sigh… That was better. Now this I could handle. I had been made to jump off cliffs into shark infested waters, been paint balled, had found ants in my bed and worst of all… Face communal bathrooms. I shuddered thinking and tried to go to my happy place: The high end strip of New York, street full of designer clothes, accessories and-Ohhhh- shoes. My outfit was so two weeks ago and I could feel the un-fashioness soak through my bones.

It was never my intention to get so sucked into the game, I had planned everything meticulously, but I had left a variable out, the one counting Chris and Chef. That and the fact that I missed my credit card so much.

_I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to_

**After the challenge.**

Leshawna moaned and held her stomach. She was so hungry though she doubted that she would ever be able to eat normally again. She sighed ad started to reflect on what had happened and gripped her stomach again. She knew that she had grown too confident in the final round. She thought that her bootilicious skill was enough to beat Owen but she had been shamed.

She knew that she had lost the little discretion she had by egging on the boys and beating so badly that the girls would win. But flashing back when she held the shot glass of cockroach she had caught site of a single leg floating on top and she had literally lost her stomach. She moaned again. Yes, she had got too cocky and now her team had lost. She sighed and rolled over but the sudden movement made her nauseous and she was just in time to lean over and puke all over Heather's pumps. Well… At least one good thing happened out of all of this, she thought, too sick to be pleased. But let out a small, weak chuckle. _  
_

_Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

**On the deck of the Prize ship after winning the challenge.**

Owen sighed on the deck of the padded out on the deck of the sail boat set out for the five star hotel for the weekend. He saw the buffet table and his eyes widened at the sight of the sea food, chocolate fountain, mounds and mounds and mounds of food. He grabbed a table and looked at the table. He saw the middle centrepiece of the dessert table and doubled back for a moment. A model of a girl was carved out of layers and layers of chocolate, it was so realistic that he had thought she was real, the artist had gotten the colours of her chocolate skin perfectly, her lips were red and she had caramel eyes. The "Fabric" was perfectly creased and cloth like. "Ooooh. I just want to try you on…" Owen sighed and reached for the item that had caught his attention. He looked curiously on, he had seen – and sampled- almost all the chocolate ever made. This one looked different.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it_

He reached up and grabbed the huge chocolate model and looked at the caramel eyes and lowered his lips the model girl, it's lips were bright red and her. He sighed in satisfaction- the lips were cherry flavoured. He lowered himself onto her face and bit off her ear and sighed. _  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong_

DJ found Owen lying on the floor with several partly melted chocolate body parts on the floor. His mouth was smeared with chocolate and he was in a chocolate daze he was still holding- the slightly decapitated head. "Uhhh. Hi. I hope you and the other boys don't mind that I ate the chocolate girl."

"No- It's fine man." DJ managed, trying to tear his eyes away from the head and tried to sidle out as discreetly as possible. "That was soooo wrong." He said to himself before going out to the deck.

_It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

**In confessional with Duncan on Courtney. **

"It don't mean that I'm in love with that Princess with that pole up her butt but…" Leaning forward with his piercings glinting. "That butt is mighty fine. And you know what? If feels right when I'm with her. When I kissed her it was magic, and it helped that I knew hat she liked it." He sighs and leans back. The camera fuzzes and Duncan is shaking it and staring down into it with shakeable malice. "You repeat that to anyone and your face ain't gonna be on your head. You catch my meaning?" He punches the camera lens for good measure and than presumably drops it, the only thing the camera can see is the side of a wall at a weird angle.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter_

Lindsay moaned when Chris told everyone they were going to eat bad food, she just had presumed gross food like baked beans. She didn't actually realise that he actually meant bad, bad food. Like the contents of chefs bathroom floor. When she saw the shake she just couldn't do it, she felt herself faint away, faces flew in front of her face her foodist, or nutritionist-whatever. Bridgette, Heather… And a figure she felt herself focus on. The boy she had met her, in the cute red tracksuit. She sighed, reaching up to stroke the moisturised face. Ty… Taylor. Whas, was that it? She grappled in her mind and groped for the name. She felt numb. I don't even know his name, she realised but she remembered his cute face. His muscles, wit and… cute-ness. No. Lindsay realised. It doesn't matter that I don't know your name. _  
_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature _

_It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave_

Chris smiled, looking at the various monitors that showed the several artfully hidden cameras. Yes, this was his game, it was so much fun to jerk those hormonal teens around. He had an image painted in his mind that he was playing with them like puppets on strings. He enjoyed the game he had created. The best thing about it, Chis decided firmly. Was that it showed the true human nature, how much the human was willing to do for money, through greed. It showed the real behaviour outside how a person was supposed to act and behave. It was humanity in the format of a reality show. He smiled and let himself lean back in the chair and laugh._  
_

_My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
_

Bridgette's POV

In the Cabin before the challenge

"What's mine is yours" Heather's voice said, floating over me as I stared at what had to be the largest stash of makeup I had ever seen. My mind was boggling and I found it hard not to obey her honey like voice. I just nodded and licked my chapped lips. I spotted a cherry and strawberry flavoured and instantly thought. That if it took kissing this girl's butt to get my hands on that chapstick I would do it. I knew I wouldn't like it this girl was strictly a respect herself, respect everyone. But it had been so long since my sandlewood chapstick had run out and I wanted to feel the smoothness of my lips. And it was one of the few reasons that I had not to let Geoff become more than a friend, how could I be his girlfriend and have him as a boyfriend with chapped lips?

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

After the challenge_  
_

Chef sighed and looked at the remenents of thae challenge. He got a mop and started to sop up the congealing bright green puke. Yep, he decided. This was the life. Sure it wasn't the job he loved, it was the kids he loved. He liked cooking for them, nursing them back to health and partaking in the challenge. Sure he didn't want to kiss his Boss with the frankly girly hair and too pearly teeth, but that was the only flaw that turned his love of the job into like.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
_

Before the challenge

DJ sighed and patted Bunny, it was moments like tis in the forest when he was completely alone with Bunny in the wilderness that was moments that made this show bearable. It was almost how magical how soft Bunny's fur was, how cute and red his twitching nose was… DJ sighed. He needed these moments even more. It was his time to relax before the challenge, he really needed to unwind before he could throw himself into the challenge. He had already been welcomed into the Killer Bass cabin and now he needed his alone time with Bunny.

He gently looked around to see if any one was around and looked at Bunny, he felt a sudden wave of affection swamp him, he wanted o touch Bunny's nose so bad but it made Bunny grumpy and jump off. He reached out, resisting his self control. He finally gave in, it as too cute to not do it and he needed some cuteness. DJ gently touched Bunny's nose. Bunny twitched and squiggled up his nose that was so funny DJ burst out laughing. Bunny gave DJ a reproachful look and bounced off, DJ looked happily at the rabbit jumping away, it was no bg deal, Bunny would come back later. .

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

Before the Challenge

Geoff caught Bridgette sitting on the beach with her knees curled inwards starring out to sea. He sat down next to her. He scared her and she jumped when she realisedit was him she relaxed and smiled. "Hey Geoff. Sorry, you just scared me." She smiled weakly and Geoff with his expertise picked up that was something wrong and with his expertise and manly skille pried it out of her. Before he could say a thing Bridgette began to blurt her problems out to him. How she had sided with Gwen and Leshawna, that Heather hated her, about the taped line and finally- about the cheery chapstick. Geoff scratched the back of his neck. This girl stuff was complicated. He reached into his pocket a smiled at what he found.

"Well, I can't do anything about the other girls or the taped line but I do hav this. He pulled out a small tub of lip balm." Bridgette stared at it with wide eyes. " Take it, it sounds like you need it more than me." Geoff said smiling.

"Oh Geoff… That's so sweet, but I couldn't. " Despite this she was already reaching out and taking it. "Oh it's sandle wood my favourite."

"Really?" Geoff said, "It's my favourite type of board wax too!" He watched Bridgette smile at him and smear the yellow butter like cream into her lips.

"Oh, that's good..." She said and noticed that Geoff was still staring at her lips. "Thanks Geoff, I don't know how I can make it up to you… Actually I do." And with that she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Just for a moment. Geoff tasted the chapstick and it felt so right, he knew that he was in love and as she pulled back he realised that their lips had only met for a moment.

"Wow." Was all he could manage. Bridgette smiled back and blushed, before running off.

"See you at the challenge… It doesn't sound like I'm going to like it eh?" She said before she was out of hearing distance.

"I liked that." Geoff said dumbly, his mouth at his mouth which had sandlewood balm applied to it.

**A/N Ok, so that's it, I hope you liked that and ummm yeah. Also the beginning bit where Heather is reciting the desighners name, I based that on a bit inthe movie ummm... Well it was a modern adaptation of Snow white... Ummm, it had Amanda Bynes?**

**Ooh we had a few questions in the reviews(yes I check tham like a mad person), to answer them **

**Victoire1993- I'm not sure about story awards but who knows? I know we argoing to have a special thing for ep 22 but... That's going to be a suprise :D**

**neko-naito- If your interested in writing please contact this user and one of us will get back to you :)**

**OK well I think that' it :)**

**Please review, when you read and you don't a kitten dies :(  
**


	15. Episode 15

_**Writer of five stories for the Total Drama forum, including the extremely popular interactive "Total Drama the Best Season Yet" and creator of many new OC's to the cliche'd cast. The only guy on the Drama Project's team, manly man and funny guy. Benben664.**_

**What Happens Next?**

**By Benben664  
**

***Bridgette's POV***

I was resting with the girls sunbathing trying to work up my tan when the guys had come back from their cruise. They were all dancing around all happy and they had gotten along so well while the girls and I weren't on good grounds with each other.

_*Flashback*_

_All the girls were in their cabin. Heather had woken up and did something nobody thought she'd do. Gwen and LeShawna just woke up and they were in Lake Wawanakwa just like Harold was. They stormed into the cabin and a whole fight had erupted._

"_Why did you put us in the middle of the lake?" LeShawna screamed as mad as she would ever get. It woke me up with a startle and I was clueless on what was going on. The fight had cleared things I needed to know though._

"_Who says it was me?" Heather scoffed rudely. I knew it was the right choice not to side with her._

"_Who else could it be?" Gwen entered the fight. "Me and LeShawna were set adrift, Bridgette was sleeping and would never do this to anybody and Lindsay is well…Lindsay!" The Goth crossed her arms in anger. Her and LeShawna were both furious and had the ability to attack Heather right now. Lindsay was hiding under her blanket shaking so I decided to intervene._

"_Guy's, we can't keep fighting like this." I told them. "We just have to get along for now." I said winking to Gwen and LeShawna. It didn't work out though as LeShawna took it the wrong way and attacked Heather._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Dude that was an awesome party man!" Geoff seemed thrilled about it. He gave me a look smiling which I smiled back at. We did kiss a few days ago anyway, I just got lost in his eyes…

"Bridgette?" Owen asked. "Bridgette?"

"Huh? What?" I asked in daze not paying attention. "I'll take celebrities for two hundred Alex."

"What?" Owen was now confused. "I asked if you wanted some food."

"Oh no thanks Owen." I told him. I walked off and almost was in the clear too.

***Gwen's POV***

"Returning to the game fan favorite is Eva!" Chris announced over a loud speaker. A boat then came out carrying the psycho freaking everybody including Heather out. Then I heard a scream. I thought it was Lindsay but it turned out to be Izzy swinging from a vine.

"Hey guys, it's great to be back you know!" Was all I heard from Izzy. She kept blabbing really fast but I couldn't understand or even care for that matter. I went over to talk to Bridgette but saw her freaked out by something.

"Hey Gwen." Trent smiled warmly at me. I decided to play it cool but instead of telling him hi I crossed my arms and looked away.

"What's wrong? Mad about that vacation?" He asked innocently. "It was bad, Owen ate all the food and.-"

"It's not the vacation." I rolled my eyes still not looking at him.

"Oh good it was fantastic I was trying to make a lie up." Trent sounded relieved. "So…"

"Hold that." I told him. I walked off and left him confused.

***Geoff's POV***

Bridgette was freaked out by Eva so I decided to help her out in the challenge. She was supposed to take a bath in leeches or something, I was staring at her. She was about to go in and I panicked.

"I'll do it!" I said bravely but stupid. I don't know what I'm thinking but I don't want Bridgette to do this. I stepped into the leech water and at first I was going strong. Then I got an itch. I looked down and leeches were sucking on me.

"Geoff?" Bridgette asked me kindly and worried. I then alarmed jumped out with leeches all over my body. I sighed in relief that I was still alive but at the same time I screamed in horror that I was covered in leeches.

"Oh that's really too bad Geoff." Chris started laughing. "Only 9.999999999 seconds, not 10." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Whatever, it's not 10, your out."

"Aw man that stinks!" I complained throwing my cowboy hat on the ground. When I got into my seat it somehow flipped and the next thing I knew my head was in some contraption along with my hands. Bridgette smiled at me so I smiled back but then Eva gave me a glare saying I was dead so I started chuckling nervously.

** *LeShawna's POV***

I needed immunity, bad. Heather of course needed it too but Eva needed it the most. And Heather should thank the heavens for whoever gets it if it's not Eva because if Eva got it, Heather would be going home. My friends along with Izzy, Eva and Heather all had challenges one by one. They all failed miserably except for Gwen, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy and Duncan. But pretty soon it was just down to 3, me, Izzy and Eva.

"Oh I want a poison ivy spa wrap!" Izzy said crazy as ever. I rolled my eyes as it was a stupid idea. Chris then got on the phone and started to talk to somebody.

"Yeah she really wants to do it." Chris chuckled. "Okay." He shut the phone off and turned back to Izzy who was smiling her crazy smile. "Okay the producers will allow it…but they want to know why." He asked.

"It sounds like fun!" Izzy laughed. That was Izzy for you. She soon got to do the treatment and finished it with no complaints. Her face then soon turned red and puffed up.

"You did the task, but sadly, you eliminated yourself." Chris told the psycho almost like he cared walking off. I saw Trent and Gwen talking on the sidelines. Geoff and Bridgette were too but I was more interested with Gwen and Trent's talk.

"I'm sorry about the whole burying you alive thing." Trent apologized like he did mean it. "If I had the change, you would totally be the last person I'd burry alive."

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Really." Trent smiled. Gwen then smiled and Chris walked up to me telling me I had to do some crazy log race with a bear. I did the challenge and won a trailer along with immunity. I was cheered on and Eva was furious she lost. She had my vote along with everybody else's, at least I hope.

_*Cut Scene*_

** *Gwen's POV***

I was in LeShawna's trailer she had won; we were all at a party. Even though I hate parties, Trent, Bridgette, LeShawna and Geoff all convinced me to go.

"Come on Gwen, it will be fun." Trent assured me.

"If you don't like it you can leave." Bridgette wanted me to come to the party too.

"Leave the most rocking party here? Why would she do that?" Geoff asked clueless to which Bridgette hit him for.

I sighed heavily. "Fine…I'll go…" Everybody except Heather cheered as she wasn't invited. We soon started to dance and then Geoff smirked and announced a game we could play.

"Spin the bottle." He smirked. "So everybody get into a circle and let's start!" He cheered. I wasn't sure but Bridgette made me play. "Trent, you're up first dude!" Geoff nudged him along with Duncan and DJ. Trent gulped and spun the bottle, it landed on me. I only knew one thing for sure from that point on. I was in for one heck of a night.


	16. Episode 16

**_Writer of five stories for Total Drama Island and probably friends/reviewed with half the authors of the Total Drama fandom. Specialising in Romance and the pairing Trent and Gwen. The lovely, kind and wonderful- Madim._**

**Tears on My Diary  
**_By Madim_

This is it; I'm on my way to see Trent at the dock of shame. He left a note on my pillow and said to meet him there at five o'clock. I guess I can tell him my true feelings. But, what if he doesn't like me? What if he is there to talk about the kiss I gave him a few hours ago? Does he like it? Does he hate it? Gee, I gotta stop thinking so much in my head.

As I was walking towards the dock, I saw two figures that appear to be talking. Then, I heard the strangest bird noise in my life. It sounded like a car screeching on the road. This was it; I'm getting closer to the dock and Trent. I couldn't believe it, but I started to get the stupid butterflies in my stomach, my heart is beating fast like a person running a marathon and my palms were actually getting a tiny bit sweaty; which is kinda rare for me to do.

Weird, the two figures I saw have started to kiss. I wonder who the two new lovebirds are. I went closer to the dock and it seems to be Trent and Heather kissing. Hold on a minute, TRENT AND HEATHER KISSING! What makes matters worse is that Trent seems to be enjoying it.

My eyes started to tear up with tears trickling down my cheeks. I looked at the envelope with a red heart holding the flap. I kept looking at it and more tears started to pour down. Some of my tears fall onto the envelope and left a few damp circles on that stupid heart sticker. I then dropped the envelope onto the ground. It seemed like forever for it to drop. It finally dropped to the ground. I stomped onto that stupid letter and ran to a different direction. I ran through the forest, not giving a damn care in the world. It was hard to see what was going on around me because my eyes filled up with water. I ran past DJ, who was still in a tree to get that stupid key. "Gwen, what's wrong?" he yelled out. I couldn't turn back to see him. I just kept running as if some psychotic killer was chasing me.

I finally arrived at the girl's cabins. I went through the door and sat on uncomfortable bunk bed. My hands covered my face and more tears started to trickle down. It's weird that I'm crying over this guy who is _cute, sweet, mysterious_ and… a complete jerk!

I grabbed my pillow that was lying on my bed. My hand went inside the pillow case and I grabbed out my diary and pen. I placed my diary on top of my pillow. I opened up my diary and flicked through the pages to find a blank one. While flicking through, my diary was filled up with my friends, the biggest bitch on the island and most of all, him. I finally came to a fresh clear page. To tell you the truth, I have no idea what to write about. Should I write about how that bitch kissed Trent? Or, should I write about how Trent actually enjoyed that kiss? Hmm, what to write? The tip of my pen started to go onto that piece of paper. I'm not going to start off with **Dear Diary; **that sounds very stupid. I could write something to Trent. But, I guess I'll write something that comes to my mind…

_Dear Trent,  
Is it weird for me to write something to you, which you will never, ever see? Hold on, why should I ask you a question that you'll never, ever read? Ok, I better stop asking you questions and get on with this letter. _

_Trent, from the moment I saw you, I thought you were some guy who can manipulate girls with your looks and musical talent. When you smirked at me, I thought it was some flirtatious dig. But, when you turned away, I couldn't help but smile back at you. I wonder if you saw that…_

_When we were assigned on the same team, even though I was with a few people who I hate, I guess I was okay to be on the same team as you._

_The sleeping challenge was a total bore. That was until, we started talking. When we started to talk and get to know each other in the challenge, I guess I started to develop some feelings for you. I remember you telling me that your favourite song is "She Will Be Loved". When I first heard that song, I thought it was a bit cheesy, but, if you sing it to me, maybe I could like it. I remember you, me, the backstabbing, manipulative bitch, the psychotic punk and the overbearing fitness freak were the final five of the challenge. The bitch and the fitness freak went to sleep, then, you went out of the challenge. I really wished you didn't sleep, but, at least I won it for the team. I have you to thank for that._

_When we hanged out by the lake, I was happy to have you there. I know I told you this before, but, you and a few people on the island are the ones that don't seem to annoy me. Unfortunately, that moment was ruined by Owen and Cody. I'm sorry for walking out on you. I wonder how you felt when I walked out on you... On the talent show challenge, your song was amazing. I couldn't help but smile. I wondered who you sang it to. Look, what Heather said from my diary, she was telling the truth. I really liked you, a lot. I guess I ran away because I was scared of embarrassment from everyone, especially you._

_When we had to survive in the woods for one night, I couldn't talk to you. You wanna know why? Well, it is because I thought you were there to talk about what happened in the last challenge. I couldn't bear to talk about it with you. I know that sounds a bit weird and all, but it's the truth. When Izzy the bear tried to scare us, I held your arm because I was afraid. I hope you didn't mind._

_The phobia challenge was a challenge I didn't like. I was happy that you were there to support me with my fear of being buried alive. It felt weird being in a glass coffin with sand surrounding me. The only thing that kept me sane was talking to you through that walkie-talkie. I remember you telling me about how you got your fear of mimes. But, you suddenly bailed on me; I started to get even more scared. My taphephobia was getting bad, very bad. That was until, I saw you shovelling the sand away from my near-death bed. When you opened the little glass door, I threw that walkie-talkie at your head. Weird, I thought it would give a dent on your cute face, but, it didn't. Instead, you kept staring at me with your emerald green eyes. I kinda blushed. But, I was pissed off at you. Thanks to you, I now have claustrophobia._

_When we had to go to Boney Island, I was hoping to go with you on the canoe. But, I had to go with Cody, while you went with Lindsay and Beth. But, on the way there, Cody knew I liked you and that he was willing to help me to get to know you a lot more. Thanks to him, you and I travelled back together to the island in that little canoe. It was great to talk to you a bit more in that canoe, but, I was still mad at you for what you did to me._

_When we were both deer for that paintball challenge, we both walked off into the forest and just hanged out. We were just talking to each other and didn't care if we got caught. I was actually happy that you and I could just hang out and have no distractions what so ever. I'm actually happy that we didn't get shot by the Killer Bass. You know, I kinda wanted to kiss you, but I guess I was a little bit scared._

_When it came to the cooking challenge, I was a little bit happy to cook with you. That was until Owen threw a crate of oranges at you. You went into a concussion. Did you know I was really worried about you? I wished I could come with you to the medical tent, but Heather made me cook the desert with Lindsay._

_You know Trent, when it came to the trust challenge; I was hoping you and I could be together in one challenge. But, you do know you blew up my trust in that fear challenge. I'm sorry for bringing up the trust thing over and over again. But, it is because I really didn't like what you done to me on that day. When the bitch took off my skirt because of that prank, I wondered what you thought of me when you saw that. I quickly looked at you. You seemed to be smiling sheepishly and turned away from me. _

_I remember how I asked you if you wrote that haiku for me. Of course, you looked confused and probably thought I was some weirdo. I haven't felt that embarrassed ever since the night of the talent show. When you fell off the helicopter and didn't open your parachute, I was scared that you would die. I was afraid that if I didn't tell you my feelings, then I have made the biggest regret in my entire life. When you crashed into the sand, I was getting even more scared. I remember that the medics covered you up in a full body cast. I asked if you wanted to ask me something before you got reboned. You then answered "Yeah. Is my hair messed up?" No Trent. Your perfectly styled hair was, well, perfect. I was hoping that haiku was from you. _

_I remember you still kept apologising to me during the No Pain challenge. I was still a bit angry at you for that. But, I was kinda flattered when you said I would be the last person that we would leave buried alive. During that challenge, we kept whispering to each other. When you whispered in my ear, it was like listening to song on my ipod. When I mean by that is, if I had one of your songs on my ipod, I would keep it on repeat because I love your calm and gentle voice in my ears. _

When I wrote the last two sentences, more tears started to pour down on the page. I still can't believe I'm starting to become cheesy and corny; this isn't me. For now, it didn't smudge my writing. I started to write where I left off…

_Well, what can I say about today? I stared at you when you went for your morning swim. I even sketched you in your swimming trunks. You are hot and cute in those orange trunks. You asked me what I was sketching and you used the word "beautiful" in that question. You do know that "beautiful" and "sketching" do not go in the same question? I blushed when you asked me that._

_When it came to the challenge, I watched you trying to get that key from the sharks. I was scared you would get hurt again. But, your idea of throwing a piece of meat away from the sharks made you get the key. That was really good thinking. I was happy you were safe. I remember that I didn't want to get my key from the skunk hole. You came and helped me out. Your idea of putting water in their hole was clever and witty. We went off to get a bucket of water. We both came back and poured it down the hole. I managed to get the key from the hole. I was smiling. You were smiling. I got up and for some reason; I kissed you on the lips. Your lips were soft and smooth as velvet. I closed my eyes when I kissed you because the special things in life are best if your eyes were closed. Gee, I sound extremely corny. This isn't me at all. After that kiss, we went off to hang out, just the two of us. _

_The letter you left me on my bed was something I was actually excited about. When I read the letter, I was wondering what the surprise was. THANKS FOR THE BIG SURPRISE TRENT! I saw you kissed that scheming, backstabbing, evil slut. What makes matters worse is that you seemed to enjoy it. I've always been there for you Trent. Was that really the surprise you were giving me? Did you really like Heather all this time? You got to tell me the truth Trent. Hold on, how can you answer these questions when you wouldn't steal my diary? I really got to stop putting questions in this letter._

_Trent, what I said at the start of this letter, I take back for saying that you're a guy who would manipulate girls. You are a guy who is sensitive, sweet, cute and have such an amazing musical talent. I like you because you can be yourself. You tell me all your secrets and I told you mine. What I wrote in my diary was true; I love guys who play the guitar. I know that sounds very cliché, but it's the truth. You are so sweet, smart and amazing in every single way. But, what you did to me half-an-hour ago was heartbreaking. I never knew I could cry this much over a guy. You were the first person to do that. _

Suddenly, I heard footsteps going up the little stairs. I quickly put the diary and the pen inside the pillow case. More tears started to come pouring down my face. I covered my face with the pillow and kept on crying. The door flung open and it was LeShawna. "What's up girl?" she asked looking concerned. I lifted my head above my pillow and saw that LeShawna had many cuts and scratched all over her.

"How'd you get all scratched up like that?" I questioned, in between my little sniffles.

"You should see the crocodiles", she replied. She walked towards my bed and sat next to me. "How about you? What's up?"

"Well, you see, what happened was…" I began. I told LeShawna everything about Trent and Heather. Her facial expressions started to become aggro and looked like she was going to kill someone. She stomped out of the door and went off somewhere on the island.

I quickly got out my diary and pen from my pillow case. I flicked through my diary to find the letter I was still writing for Trent. More tears started to trickle down my face and landed onto the paper. I noticed that some of the words have started to smudge. I better finish writing this letter before my diary becomes all damp and illegible.

_Trent, if the kiss was accidental or not, I will still like you. I just want to hear your side first. What you did to me was unforgettable, as well as unforgivable. But, I will not. I repeat, __**will not**__ vote you off tonight. It is because; I badly want to know what happened at the dock._

_I'm sorry for this letter being nearly eight pages long, but it is long because I was reminiscing the good and bad times we had on this island._

_Oh, by the way, thanks for 'snagging' an extra muffin for me._

_Well, this letter seems to be complete. I guess it is time to end it._

_I can't believe I'm going to write this but here it goes… _

_I love you Trent._

_Love,  
Gwen_

Two separate tear drops from my right eye started to drip down to my cheek, my jaw and then onto my diary. For some reason, those two tear drops made a little damp heart underneath my name. It gave me a little smile. I guess that little heart symbolises that there may be hope for us. I really got to stop sounding corny. I closed my diary and placed it inside the pillowcase. I wiped away the tears from my face. I looked outside from the window and I wondered who will get eliminated tonight…

**A/N: I hoped you all liked this little one-shot of Gwen and Trent. Get ready for the next episode/chapter on this awesome project :) **


	17. Episode 17

The writer who has a huge range in fanfictions from Sonic the Hedgehog to Pokemon and of course Total Drama island. She had been part of fanfiction for two years and has written seven awesome fics. It is the wonderful, lovely and talented, CrystleIceFire.

Chapter 17- Hide and Be Sneaky

Chris's P.O.V.

"Today you're all going to participate in a gigantic game of hide and seek!" I announced after everyone was gathered outside.

"Hide and seek? Are you kidding?" Duncan exclaimed in his usual bad boy persona.

"Of course not, and Chef's your seeker and he's armed with a water gun, trust me you don't want it to come to that." I said seriously.

"Ohhh a water gun, I'm sooooooo scared." He said sarcastically, Chef hearing this started to pump the water gun, when he unleashed the water on the unsuspecting Duncan, only he turned towards me and I went flying back, soaked from head to toe, with everyone laughing, oh ha ha ha! Very funny Chef,very,very funny. Chef chuckled in his somewhat creepy way, you know the 'he he he...' he does.

Everyone gulped as they realized the cruel reality that they would face, isn't it great being a host? I mean no dangers and you get to watch other people's torture.

"Thats right, now I'd suggest you get your butts hiding, because Chef's loaded and ready to douse someone, now won't that be fun? And you got ten minutes!" I chuckled.

"-And, to gain invincibility, if caught you must catch someone else for Chef and successfully bring them to him, or you can reach the lifegaurd chair before Chef douses you can be safe or you can simply find a good enough hiding place until everyone is caught, without Chef finding you...Alrighty then, let the sneaking begin!" I announce as all the teens run to find a good place to hide. I got a towel and started drying myself off.

Lindsay who sticks around a bit, completely confused. "You can hide now!" I hiss, she screams as she runs into a cabin, where Chef could easily find her, I follow her, where she is cowardly hiding under a bed. "Seriously, is that the best you can do?" I question. "Ha! I fooled you, this isn't even my bunk!" She exclaims.

"Ohhh Chef!" I call, seconds later the door bursts open and Chef appears, holding a fully loaded water gun. This causes Lindsay to scream and run off somewhere. Me, being ever so smart me, suspects the unevidanble, so I go to the bathrooms, where Lindsay is once again hiding.

She sees me and runs out, "Man, she is a goner..." I say shaking my head.

I view over the monitor's and find an unsuspecting Owen being pulled into a cave, where Duncan, Geoff and Dj are also hiding, hmm. This ought to be interesting.

"Look fellas, there are six girls and only four of us alright? One by one they're gonna pick us off until we're gone, so we gotta form an alliance, what'd you say?" Duncan said.

"But they're not getting along ethier. Remember this morning?" Dj points out. I chuckle, earlier the girls were in the bathroom doing their make-up as Dj and Owen are impatiently waiting for them, Heather turns the hot water on and Gwen screams, "Oh sorry." I recall her sarcasically saying. But since she is standing next to Leshawna, she is smacked as the two begin brawling.

"Yeah, and I mean, I might not even want to join, I mean after Bridge and all..." Geoff musters. "Come on guys, this is our only hope." Duncan presses. "Alright, fine." Both Dj and Geoff agree, somewhat relunctantly. "Owen?" Duncan said, noticing the big guy hadn't said a word. "I dunno guys..." He admits. Moments later, Owen is hanging off the cliff by Duncan, "Alright! Alright! I'll join the alliance!" He fesses up, Duncan lets him go, only to have him drop not two inches before flopping over.

Owen gives Dj and Geoff a kiss on the cheek, which crosses me as really weird. They return to the cave. "Alright guys, go hide." Duncan orders. "What! I wanna hide here." They protest. "Look I found the spot, so I get to hide in it!" Duncan snarls as they retreat to fin they're own spots.

I turn to another monitor, Izzy is sneakily following Chef, mimicking his exact movements, and hiding quickly when he turns, its a rather comical scene.

I watch as an acorn falls from a nearby tree, rousing Chef's suspicions, he shakes the tree, causing a poor Geoff to fall, being caught by Chef.

Meanwhile Gwen has carefully covered herself in grass, blending in well with the matching scenery. A squirell questions her spot but she punches it away.

Both Dj and Owen climb onto the roof of the lodge, on either side, unbeknowest to the other. Heather is shown entering the lodge, Lindsay who was hiding rather obviously behind a wooden pole, follows her.

"Hey Henna, is it okay if I hide with you?" Lindsay asks as Heather hides herself under the table. "No Lindsizt, this is hide and seek, not hide in groups and seek." Heather snarls. Getting up from underneath, as the two continue to argue, Chef enters. Heather who realizes this at the last moment, pushes Lindsay into chef, while bolting towards the somewho escapes as well as they both bolt to the lifegaurd's chair, Chef loads his super soaker ont hem douseing them both as they sliding onto one another, coughing and sputtering.

Since those two have been caught he checks the lodge again. "Achoo!" A sneeze is heard, Chef looks up to see Izzy, hiding in the rafters of the lodge.

She jumps on Chef's face, backflipping into a landing. Chef throws his gun to the side, preparing for the oncoming battle. After they start, a round of punches sends Izzy back. After wiping her mouth, she takes a fighters pose and motions for Chef to come on and fight her. They begin fighting again, only to have Izzy dodge Chef's blow, jumping into the air. "Bye bye Cheffie!" She exclaims, kicking him in the face. She then leaps out the window, "You'll never catch me alive!" She yells crazily.

Izzy nearly makes it to the dock, but Chef's water blast sends her into the water below, where Leshawna is hiding, making a 'Shh' motion with her hand, Izzy agrees before resurfacting the water.

Meanwhile, Bridgette, is still hiding behind her rock, still tangled in the wires. Soon she realizes a group of skunks. "Aww, nice skunks, good skunks." She cooes backing away slowly. But the tangled wire sends a lamp crashing right next to the group, causing them to hiss and spew their unpleasent stench all over her.

"Eww!" She yells. Chef, welding a rubber glove on a stick and a gas mask pokes her. "Spray me! Spray me please! I beg of you!" She yells, wanting the stench to get off her quickly, without much hesitation, Bridgette is soaked, but the stench still lingers.

Dj and Owen still perched on the roof, start fighting over who was here first, them, being much to heavy, fall through the roof. Right in front of Lindsay and Heather.

"Well, guess I get invincibilty." Heather says grabbing the two by the arms, "Ohhh Chef! Look, I found Dj and Owen!" Heather shouts.

"Hey, since they'res two, maybe I could get one, that way we'd both get invincability." Lindsay suggests. "No way! Go find your own!" Heather hisses.

Lindsay gives in. As while Izzy and Bridgette are following Chef, when he steps on the patch of grass that is Gwen, she yelps and is caught. Having nearly all the campers caught, he sniffs around, checking the wind, even daring to lick the ground in search of his next prey.

They find a green hair, dyed..."Duncan..." Chef hisses. Loading his gun. As they continue looking for him Gwen starts up a conversation with Owen.

"So Owen, what have you been doing?" She asks. "W-What? Me? Why? I mean its not like, we're forming a guy's alliance behind your backs right?" He chokes.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asks. "Ohh no! I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Duncan formed a guys alliance with Dj and Geoff and me! Oh no, he is so going to kill me when he finds out!" He freaks, Gwen simply pats him on the back. "Wow, I really had to drag that out of you." She replies.

Moments later Chef is seen carrying Duncan by his neck outside of the cave. "Alright alright! You got my already, sheesh..." Duncan exclaims struggling with Chef's grasp, he realeses him. With all campers found, Geoff speaks up, "I wonder were Leshawna is hiding..."

Chef's eyes go wide with realization. "Leshawna! I conpletely forgot!" He yells as he bolts to the dock. He gasps, "The water!" But only to see Leshawna sitting comfortably in the Lifegaurd chair, invinciable.

"Alright campers, now its time to kick some sorry loser outta here, with the exception of Leshawna and Heather of course." I exclaim, appearing at the dock.

Later that night the girls are huddled inside their cabin, with an exceptiong of Bridgette, who stays out because of her stench.

"Alright girls, are only option is to vote together, the boys have an alliance, they're out to get us." Heather proclaims.

"I think Duncan should go, he is way to mean." Bridgette speaks up. Gwen and Leshawna agree, but Heather suggests otherwise. "No, I think Owen should go, I mean he's lway to happy, all the time. No one could be that happy without a plan to get rid of someone."

"No way Henna, Ox is like, the nicest person on the island!" Lindsay protests. "And he plays a mean game of Canasta!" Izzy agrees while mumbling about the game.

"You know what Izzy, you're right, tell you what how about you vote with Lindsay and me tonight?" Heather suggests. Izzy accepts. "Your loss Izz, she's only going to keep you around for this vote, then she'll dump you like last weeks garbage." Leshawna remarks.

"Lefonda's got a point there Isablle." Lindsay says. Which causes Heather to elbow her, making her one of a kind nail-polish drop to the floor, covering everything.

"Heather! That is my one of a kind pretty pink nail polish! It'll take me forever to get another!" Lindsay screeches. "You know Henna, if you were really my friend, then you would've let me be invinicble with you. But no you're so caught up in this game!" Lindsay questions Heather's athurity for the first time.

Heather gasps, "Come on, do you guys think I'm mean?" She asks. Everyone shakes they're heads yes, even Bridgette admits to it from outside. "Fine, then let the chips, where they fall."

Meanwhile in the boy cabin.

"Alright boys, tonight, we make a vote. I vote Bridgette." Duncan anounces. "What?" Goeff states. "Come on guys, shes good at sports and she's completely likeable." Duncan protests.

"Yeah...but what about Heather, she has dirt on everyone." Geoff states. "No she's invincible, come on guys, this could be our only chance." Duncan replies.

They agree.

Back in the voting off.

"Here I hold only one marshmellow in my hand, only one of you will be safe, which one?" I ask dramatically as only Bridgette and Owen.

After much dramatic pause, I throw the Marshmellow at Owen, "Owen, you are safe, for now. Bridgette, time for you to take the walk of shame." I say plugging my nose.

She lowers her head in dismay. "Sorry Bridge! We'll miss you girl." Several girls say they're goodbye from afar. As Bridgette continues walking, Geoff runs out from the rest.

"Wait Bridgette!" He calls, she turns. "I didn't vote on you." He admits, making a very angery Duncan. "Aww, you didn't? Thats so sweet of you Geoff." She replies, they almost kiss, but Geoff backs away last second but embarrassingly waves from afar. As she loads on the boat.

And as they all go to sleep, Geoff hangs from a nearby tree from his sleeping bag, "Goodnight Geoff." Duncan snarls. "Ohh yea, night." He replies.

"And toon in next time for another Total Drama Island!" I announce as we pull away.

A/N I- CrystleIceFire did this chapter because my dear friend asked me to. The genres I usually write include Adventure, Action and Romance, my personallity is cheerful, though I am shy, but I'm willing to help anyone if they need me. This is my first episode so I hope you enjoyed it...

Chapter 17- Hide and Be Sneaky

Chris's P.O.V.

"Today you're all going to participate in a gigantic game of hide and seek!" I announced after everyone was gathered outside.

"Hide and seek? Are you kidding?" Duncan exclaimed in his usual bad boy persona.

"Of course not, and Chef's your seeker and he's armed with a water gun, trust me you don't want it to come to that." I said seriously.

"Ohhh a water gun, I'm sooooooo scared." He said sarcastically, Chef hearing this started to pump the water gun, when he unleashed the water on the unsuspecting Duncan, only he turned towards me and I went flying back, soaked from head to toe, with everyone laughing, oh ha ha ha! Very funny Chef,very,very funny. Chef chuckled in his somewhat creepy way, you know the 'he he he...' he does.

Everyone gulped as they realized the cruel reality that they would face, isn't it great being a host? I mean no dangers and you get to watch other people's torture.

"Thats right, now I'd suggest you get your butts hiding, because Chef's loaded and ready to douse someone, now won't that be fun? And you got ten minutes!" I chuckled.

"-And, to gain invincibility, if caught you must catch someone else for Chef and successfully bring them to him, or you can reach the lifegaurd chair before Chef douses you can be safe or you can simply find a good enough hiding place until everyone is caught, without Chef finding you...Alrighty then, let the sneaking begin!" I announce as all the teens run to find a good place to hide. I got a towel and started drying myself off.

Lindsay who sticks around a bit, completely confused. "You can hide now!" I hiss, she screams as she runs into a cabin, where Chef could easily find her, I follow her, where she is cowardly hiding under a bed. "Seriously, is that the best you can do?" I question. "Ha! I fooled you, this isn't even my bunk!" She exclaims.

"Ohhh Chef!" I call, seconds later the door bursts open and Chef appears, holding a fully loaded water gun. This causes Lindsay to scream and run off somewhere. Me, being ever so smart me, suspects the unevidanble, so I go to the bathrooms, where Lindsay is once again hiding.

She sees me and runs out, "Man, she is a goner..." I say shaking my head.

I view over the monitor's and find an unsuspecting Owen being pulled into a cave, where Duncan, Geoff and Dj are also hiding, hmm. This ought to be interesting.

"Look fellas, there are six girls and only four of us alright? One by one they're gonna pick us off until we're gone, so we gotta form an alliance, what'd you say?" Duncan said.

"But they're not getting along ethier. Remember this morning?" Dj points out. I chuckle, earlier the girls were in the bathroom doing their make-up as Dj and Owen are impatiently waiting for them, Heather turns the hot water on and Gwen screams, "Oh sorry." I recall her sarcasically saying. But since she is standing next to Leshawna, she is smacked as the two begin brawling.

"Yeah, and I mean, I might not even want to join, I mean after Bridge and all..." Geoff musters. "Come on guys, this is our only hope." Duncan presses. "Alright, fine." Both Dj and Geoff agree, somewhat relunctantly. "Owen?" Duncan said, noticing the big guy hadn't said a word. "I dunno guys..." He admits. Moments later, Owen is hanging off the cliff by Duncan, "Alright! Alright! I'll join the alliance!" He fesses up, Duncan lets him go, only to have him drop not two inches before flopping over.

Owen gives Dj and Geoff a kiss on the cheek, which crosses me as really weird. They return to the cave. "Alright guys, go hide." Duncan orders. "What! I wanna hide here." They protest. "Look I found the spot, so I get to hide in it!" Duncan snarls as they retreat to fin they're own spots.

I turn to another monitor, Izzy is sneakily following Chef, mimicking his exact movements, and hiding quickly when he turns, its a rather comical scene.

I watch as an acorn falls from a nearby tree, rousing Chef's suspicions, he shakes the tree, causing a poor Geoff to fall, being caught by Chef.

Meanwhile Gwen has carefully covered herself in grass, blending in well with the matching scenery. A squirell questions her spot but she punches it away.

Both Dj and Owen climb onto the roof of the lodge, on either side, unbeknowest to the other. Heather is shown entering the lodge, Lindsay who was hiding rather obviously behind a wooden pole, follows her.

"Hey Henna, is it okay if I hide with you?" Lindsay asks as Heather hides herself under the table. "No Lindsizt, this is hide and seek, not hide in groups and seek." Heather snarls. Getting up from underneath, as the two continue to argue, Chef enters. Heather who realizes this at the last moment, pushes Lindsay into chef, while bolting towards the somewho escapes as well as they both bolt to the lifegaurd's chair, Chef loads his super soaker ont hem douseing them both as they sliding onto one another, coughing and sputtering.

Since those two have been caught he checks the lodge again. "Achoo!" A sneeze is heard, Chef looks up to see Izzy, hiding in the rafters of the lodge.

She jumps on Chef's face, backflipping into a landing. Chef throws his gun to the side, preparing for the oncoming battle. After they start, a round of punches sends Izzy back. After wiping her mouth, she takes a fighters pose and motions for Chef to come on and fight her. They begin fighting again, only to have Izzy dodge Chef's blow, jumping into the air. "Bye bye Cheffie!" She exclaims, kicking him in the face. She then leaps out the window, "You'll never catch me alive!" She yells crazily.

Izzy nearly makes it to the dock, but Chef's water blast sends her into the water below, where Leshawna is hiding, making a 'Shh' motion with her hand, Izzy agrees before resurfacting the water.

Meanwhile, Bridgette, is still hiding behind her rock, still tangled in the wires. Soon she realizes a group of skunks. "Aww, nice skunks, good skunks." She cooes backing away slowly. But the tangled wire sends a lamp crashing right next to the group, causing them to hiss and spew their unpleasent stench all over her.

"Eww!" She yells. Chef, welding a rubber glove on a stick and a gas mask pokes her. "Spray me! Spray me please! I beg of you!" She yells, wanting the stench to get off her quickly, without much hesitation, Bridgette is soaked, but the stench still lingers.

Dj and Owen still perched on the roof, start fighting over who was here first, them, being much to heavy, fall through the roof. Right in front of Lindsay and Heather.

"Well, guess I get invincibilty." Heather says grabbing the two by the arms, "Ohhh Chef! Look, I found Dj and Owen!" Heather shouts.

"Hey, since they'res two, maybe I could get one, that way we'd both get invincability." Lindsay suggests. "No way! Go find your own!" Heather hisses.

Lindsay gives in. As while Izzy and Bridgette are following Chef, when he steps on the patch of grass that is Gwen, she yelps and is caught. Having nearly all the campers caught, he sniffs around, checking the wind, even daring to lick the ground in search of his next prey.

They find a green hair, dyed..."Duncan..." Chef hisses. Loading his gun. As they continue looking for him Gwen starts up a conversation with Owen.

"So Owen, what have you been doing?" She asks. "W-What? Me? Why? I mean its not like, we're forming a guy's alliance behind your backs right?" He chokes.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asks. "Ohh no! I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Duncan formed a guys alliance with Dj and Geoff and me! Oh no, he is so going to kill me when he finds out!" He freaks, Gwen simply pats him on the back. "Wow, I really had to drag that out of you." She replies.

Moments later Chef is seen carrying Duncan by his neck outside of the cave. "Alright alright! You got my already, sheesh..." Duncan exclaims struggling with Chef's grasp, he realeses him. With all campers found, Geoff speaks up, "I wonder were Leshawna is hiding..."

Chef's eyes go wide with realization. "Leshawna! I conpletely forgot!" He yells as he bolts to the dock. He gasps, "The water!" But only to see Leshawna sitting comfortably in the Lifegaurd chair, invinciable.

"Alright campers, now its time to kick some sorry loser outta here, with the exception of Leshawna and Heather of course." I exclaim, appearing at the dock.

Later that night the girls are huddled inside their cabin, with an exceptiong of Bridgette, who stays out because of her stench.

"Alright girls, are only option is to vote together, the boys have an alliance, they're out to get us." Heather proclaims.

"I think Duncan should go, he is way to mean." Bridgette speaks up. Gwen and Leshawna agree, but Heather suggests otherwise. "No, I think Owen should go, I mean he's lway to happy, all the time. No one could be that happy without a plan to get rid of someone."

"No way Henna, Ox is like, the nicest person on the island!" Lindsay protests. "And he plays a mean game of Canasta!" Izzy agrees while mumbling about the game.

"You know what Izzy, you're right, tell you what how about you vote with Lindsay and me tonight?" Heather suggests. Izzy accepts. "Your loss Izz, she's only going to keep you around for this vote, then she'll dump you like last weeks garbage." Leshawna remarks.

"Lefonda's got a point there Isablle." Lindsay says. Which causes Heather to elbow her, making her one of a kind nail-polish drop to the floor, covering everything.

"Heather! That is my one of a kind pretty pink nail polish! It'll take me forever to get another!" Lindsay screeches. "You know Henna, if you were really my friend, then you would've let me be invinicble with you. But no you're so caught up in this game!" Lindsay questions Heather's athurity for the first time.

Heather gasps, "Come on, do you guys think I'm mean?" She asks. Everyone shakes they're heads yes, even Bridgette admits to it from outside. "Fine, then let the chips, where they fall."

Meanwhile in the boy cabin.

"Alright boys, tonight, we make a vote. I vote Bridgette." Duncan anounces. "What?" Goeff states. "Come on guys, shes good at sports and she's completely likeable." Duncan protests.

"Yeah...but what about Heather, she has dirt on everyone." Geoff states. "No she's invincible, come on guys, this could be our only chance." Duncan replies.

They agree.

Back in the voting off.

"Here I hold only one marshmellow in my hand, only one of you will be safe, which one?" I ask dramatically as only Bridgette and Owen.

After much dramatic pause, I throw the Marshmellow at Owen, "Owen, you are safe, for now. Bridgette, time for you to take the walk of shame." I say plugging my nose.

She lowers her head in dismay. "Sorry Bridge! We'll miss you girl." Several girls say they're goodbye from afar. As Bridgette continues walking, Geoff runs out from the rest.

"Wait Bridgette!" He calls, she turns. "I didn't vote on you." He admits, making a very angery Duncan. "Aww, you didn't? Thats so sweet of you Geoff." She replies, they almost kiss, but Geoff backs away last second but embarrassingly waves from afar. As she loads on the boat.

And as they all go to sleep, Geoff hangs from a nearby tree from his sleeping bag, "Goodnight Geoff." Duncan snarls. "Ohh yea, night." He replies.

"And toon in next time for another Total Drama Island!" I announce as we pull away.

A/N I- CrystleIceFire did this chapter because my dear friend asked me to. The genres I usually write include Adventure, Action and Romance, my personallity is cheerful, though I am shy, but I'm willing to help anyone if they need me. This is my first episode so I hope you enjoyed it...


	18. Episode 18

**A/N Sorry this is late/short but I hope you like it**

**Lindsaay**

**Fernomina  
**

In the confessional with Lindsay

"My name is Lindsay. Emphasis on the ay. Like say. And I have been on this island to win one million dollars. Well until that #$ %^ kicked me out."  
The blonde with the blue bandanna, cowboy boots, endless legs, wraparound skirt and halter top. With a face of an Angel and blue, blue eyes that are now filled with rage. Looking at the camera frowning with anger.

"I can't believe Heather would do that to me! We were supposed to be besties, but now I can see that she is just a user and an abuser. Just like my old boyfriend Jared. Jared was such a putz." Lindsay is really angry and her voice is filled with vehemence. " All he wanted to talk about was sport, mostly about softball. Third base this, fourth base that." Lindsay rolls her eyes and looks at the camera. "I mean who cares about fourth base or homeruns. That's all he wanted to talk to me about." Lindsay flicks her hair back.

"I mean it's not as if I'm sorry to get off this island but seriously, I can't believe that I didn't realize before that Heather was using me. My geography teacher was always telling me how smart I was…" Lindsay scratches her head.

"He was really nice. He kept on asking if I wanted to go for a drink with him after school, I said no of course, but than he said he would increase my grade. I don't know why he got in so much trouble when I told my Maths teacher and my parents but he didn't come back to school… It was really weird." Lindsay frowns for a moment thinking about it. But continues. "I don't know why people think I'm so dumb… I mean I know people think that red heads are really dumb but I think that is really racist. I'm not racist at all! I'm nice to everyone! Even the girls who aren't as pretty as me! And I always forward those emails about that girl who needs the money who has cancer and has no hair." Lindsay looks down at the camera with her big blue eyes shining with tears. She sniffs suddenly and big tears run down her face.

"I always feel so sorry for her, I don't know what I'd do without my hair… or my looks, or my face or even my brain! I don't think I would be able to last…" There is knocking at the door and Chris's voice I heard.

"Are you done in there! You need to walk the dock of shame! Pronto!" Lindsay sniffs one more time and looks at the camera.

"My name is Lindsaay. I have been competing on this island for a million dollars. It was really nice being here. I met so many cool people. Except for Heather. I wouldn't change this memory-Except for Heather- for all the lip gloss in Pine Mall… Ok well maybe for the lipgloss in Pine and Kerry Mall" Lindsay squeals suddenly

"Malls here I come." She pushes open the door into the fresh air and takes a deep breath. Not noticing that he door swings back shut into her face and she falls into a dead faint. Chris's voice is heard.

"Uhhhhh Medic!"


	19. Episode 20

**A/N Ok, not my best but still I kind of like it. Izzy goes a bit feministic . But whatever. Sorry for missing ep 19, will be up soon-ish  
**

**Jane Doe**

**Fernomina**

"Oh come on Izz... I didn't mean to abandon you in your hour of need." Owen pleaded at her, holding a bunch of flowers appealingly at her.

Izzy frowned at Owen, she was still really pissed off at Owen. How dare he leave her at the mercy at a chainsaw wielding, psycho MANIAC! Well... He wasn't that scary compared to some of her girlfriends back at the hospital. Oh how she missed the makeshift bomb makers, Adolf Hitler impersonators and just plain crazies back at Ward 201. But it still counted, she had trusted Owen and given him the best of her days in camp, she choked back a sob... Or a hairball, before walking out of the cage right over the wild flowers he had offered.

She didn't need him, Kalaidascope was a free woman. She needed no man to hold her back- or to hide behind her when the next knife wielder came. No, Izzy needed no one and even though Owen was a lump of cuteness and cheese he was just not going to cut it. Izzy sighed and jumped up onto one of the trees. And although she swung vine to vine doing her best Tarzan call her heart was simply not in it.

...

At the dock Izzy fiddled around in the inside of the hat for the piece of paper that would let her have the meal of her choice. She swished her hand around feeling for her soul animal's vibes coming off of the papers. She didn't really know what her soul animal was but it was obvious that it was something special. Something that represented her personality, strength and all she stood for... "Deer! Yes!" That made perfect sense, Izzy realised, she was swift, nimble, prance-full... AND HAD WICKED COOL HORNS THAT COULD GAUGE OUT PEOPLES'S (namely Owen's) EYEBALLS!

"Oh yeah! Gonna catch me a doe!" She sung doing her little dance. She made sure that Owen was watching and she gave a small smile to the name of her soul animal. Yeah, Owen was going to find out that Izzy and her soul animal was a one woman and animal show.

...

As everyone rushed into the boat house Izzy's night vision clicked in, it was a skill that Monisha from the Ward had told her. Monisha knew tons of things including how to hang from the ceiling to sleep and echolocation. Monisha also thought she was a bat. As Izzy dived on the bright orange tranq gun she felt that she was in an old cowboy movie...

Just like that time in Ward 201 where all the girls were accidently released. It was absolutely pandemonium as all the male nurses ran around with heavy sedatives. She remembered one of the male nurses cornering her in one of the store rooms- she had been trying to find some chemicals for a massive stink bomb she was making. Izzy could remember how he had reached from behind his hospital apron and produced a tranq needle. Somewhat like the tranq gun but the difference being this needle was capable of knocking someone out for a week.

Not fun at all.

He had seriously underestimated her, Izzy thought, grinning at her past cunning. She had run at him matrix style, her feet pressing against the wall at such a high speed that she was actually running sideways, her feet firmly planted on the wall. She had knocked him over and he had injected himself with the sedative. It had taken 7 male nurses to finally get her to her room but Izzy had all the things she needed for the massive stink bomb.

Flashing back to the boat house she grinned. Feeling like she belonged in an old western. All she needed was a holster and a hat she thought to herself as she raced out of the hut to catch herself a stag worthwhile of her time. Unlike Owen.

...

In the bushes her heightened senses tingled slightly. The same tingle that she had when she knew that the police, the SS, the CSI, NCIS and well... the other crime investigators or army where near. This could only means one thing! The deer making the rustling noise Abby from NCIS in disguise! Izzy leapt from the bushes pressing the trigger button several times and screaming out her superhero catch call. "BONZAI!" She hit Chief in the back several times and rubbish flew like rain.

"Ooops..." She walked over to the sedated Chef and noted the several needles in his back. This was either a deer really well disguised... or Chef. Izzy was betting on the former option but even so she was careful in taking out all the tranq arrows and rolling Chef into the bush.

...

Izzy's stomach riumbled and she remembered how good it would be if she could get her favourite meal. Visions of sautéed jellyfish tentacles, pickled seaweed, ribs marinated in lemon and sugar and sugared slices of snake skin danced in front of her eyelids. It was so long since she had had good home cooking. She craved her grandmas prune and oyster cookies like a bear craved for- well whatever bears ate. Izzy's stomach grumbled again and she saw what looked like a sign from one of the twenty seven aliens that she worshiped.

Antlers.

She started to army crawl, towards the grazing deer. "Come to papa, Jane Doe," She whispered before flinging herself up right and pressing the trigger several times. "BONZAI!" She yelled before the fallen figure of Heather fell from the bushes.

"Damn it."

...

As they sat around the camp fire, Izzy sat nervously, crossing her legs and tapping her foot. It was between her and Gwen. She gave Gwen a small look and in the corner of her eye Gwen gave a weak smile back. Izzy knew that it was her and as she saw Gwen hold the small marshmallow in her hands she gave a grin. Well might as well go out in a bang, she thought. Or was it with a bang?

She turned to give Owen a last look. Now looking at the huge figure she didn't feel the same hurt as before. She turned to him and produced the bunch of wild flowers that he had given to her before. She smiled at his shocked face than reached into her pocket and took out a fistful of the powder Laura (She thought she was Hermione) had given her.

"Thanks for coming out!" She called before throwing the powder to the ground and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow." Geoff said with huge eyes.

Owen sat with his jaw open still clenching the wildflowers in his hand.

...

Many miles away in Ward 201

Izzy appeared with a flash, she looked around at her inmates who hadn't even twitched at her entrance. Monisha was hanging from the ceiling, Laura in the corner waving her wand and male nurses trooped outside. She sighed in happiness and fell back on her bunk which hadn't been touched. It was good to be home.

**A/N So some of those things didn't really happen. Peh. Artistic licence. **

**Also look out for ep 21! It is super super super special :D  
**


	20. Episode 21

**Yet More Wild Side Of Me**

**Benben664.**

***Gwen's POV***

I woke up this morning without crazy Izzy jumping all over the cabin. I let out a huge yawn then stretched for a second. LeShawna and Heather had already gone up. I headed towards the mess hall and saw Geoff walking there too.

"Ugh not him!" I mumbled. Out of the remaining campers besides Heather, Geoff was the one I couldn't stand. He's always so happy and never takes anything seriously.

He waved to me and smiled before walking in. _Thank god_. I really didn't need him to come and talk to me. I was tired as it already is I don't want anybody, least of all him, to talk to me about how I slept. I walked into the mess hall and took a seat next to LeShawna. Geoff and Duncan were on a table and Heather was alone, figures. Where was Owen?

"So what's up girl?" LeShawna asked me. "I thought you'd be in a better mood since Izzy didn't wake us up like always."

"Yeah well something else is bothering me right now." I told the ghetto girl. LeShawna is definitely my best friend on the island besides Trent and Bridgette but they're both gone, and I feel closer to LeShawna anyway.

"Well what is it? LeShawna raised an eyebrow concerned. She knew that I knew if something was bothering me she would take care of it. "Whoever it is, especially Heather, I'll take care of them."

"It's Geoff, he's just so…happy…" I confessed biting my lip. That was the only answer I could think of. I can't just not like him for being himself, but that's just how I feel.

"I can't really do anything about that…" LeShawna put a hand on her shoulder. "But if you want, tonight can be his night." She smiled. Then my worst nightmare had come true, whoever but himself Chris McClain walked in smirking.

"Uh where's Owen?" The host asked. It wasn't like any of us knew. Owen then just walked in dazed, probably another doughnut dream or something. "Right…" The host continued.

***Geoff's POV***

Owen just walked in looking weird for an unknown reason. But Chris was blabbing about challenges again not noticing. Why can't we just party? I mean the final six should have a party or something…

"Welcome final six!" Chris announced. "You have beaten 16 other competitors in this competition!" I cheered along with Owen and LeShawna. Gwen glared at me while Heather scoffed and Duncan gave one of his famous 'whatever' looks. "Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva…again…, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ and Izzy…again! Today's challenge is a tri-armed triathlon." I was confused as I didn't know what it meant. Duncan was obviously mad the same as Heather. Gwen was pleading my name for some reason, with another word in front of it. Was it no or something? LeShawna was sitting calm and Owen was drooling so I decided to cheer out of nowhere earning me looks from everybody.

"This will be a series of three challenges that will be preformed by campers in pairs, handcuffed together, similar to a three legged race. The winning pair also gets invincibility!" Chris said to us. I cheered again with Owen and LeShawna this time. Duncan moaned and told us just to shut up. "There is also a wimp key so if you want out, just tell me and you will be offered execution." We all gasped at this horrified. "Of the challenge…" Chris sighed. "I'm not going to kill you…yet…" Chris laughed. "Pairs are…Duncan and LeShawna, Heather and Owen, Gwen and Geoff. The first challenge is an eat-off so get ready!"

"I love food! I'll eat for us Heather!" Owen cheered.

"Rock on Owen!" I fist pumped him making Gwen glare at me.

"I'll do the feeding." Duncan told LeShawna rolling his eyes.

"No I'll do the feeding!" LeShawna yelled back. She stuffed food into his mouth trying to make it hurt.

"You wanna do the feeding bra?" I asked Gwen.

"Alright just don't barf on me." Gwen growled.

***LeShawna's POV***

I could tell Gwen was getting annoyed at Geoff, similar to how I was getting annoyed at Duncan. I stuffed his face as fast as I could but not all of it went down. Geoff was appreciating the food to Gwen's anger and Owen was eating the food quickly as he could.

"Slow down!" Duncan yelled at me. I winced and got furious, and started shoving it down now faster then before.

"That taste is exotic dude." Geoff smiled.

"Just shut up and eat!" Gwen yelled.

"Wait…" Heather smirked. I knew that smirk too, it was an evil smirk. She then grabbed the whole table and shoved it into Owens mouth which he swallowed it all in one bite.

"The winners…Heather and Owen!" Chris declared. Heather cheered but then was shortly driven out as Owen had to go…number two…and dragged her along with him.

"Serves her right." I smiled.

"Follow me to your next challenge!" Chris told the campers who followed. When Owen finished, he and Heather followed too.

"Alright campers, your second challenge involves canoeing to Boney Island, and as soon as you get there, their will be a package waiting for you." Chris grinned. Geoff pushed the canoe with Gwen in it telling her a stupid story about his friend Jay or something. Heather and Owen were talking while Owen pushed the canoe in but it seemed Heather didn't even care.

***Gwen's POV***

I couldn't take much longer listening to Geoff's story. I was calm until he started up another story once we were in the water. "Just please shut up and row!" I snapped. He followed orders well and didn't talk the rest of the way. I could hear Duncan confessing something to LeShawna about DJ's bunny but I couldn't really make out everything. I looked and found the shore but saw Heather and Owen standing on it with horror. As soon as we got to shore, I found out it was Beth's tiki doll which cursed us.

"Take one piece to the Cave of Treacherous Terror and return it there. First to do it wins part two of the challenge!" Chris announced in his helicopter. I hate him so much but I do have to give him credit for the sick challenges he gives us. "Oh and you have to carry one another on your back, piggy back style!" Chris laughed wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Duncan and LeShawna heard this as they stepped on shore and both were mad.

"I have my limits, and mine is around 200 pounds." Duncan told LeShawna rolling his eyes making her attack him.

"Hop on cowgirl!" Owen told Heather which she jumped on his back and he started to run.

"Wow Duncan and LeShawna are like-" I cut Geoff off.

"This is a challenge! So how about-" Geoff leaned down for me to get on his back. "That's more like it…" I smiled.

I was travelling on Geoff's back for a while then suddenly we stopped. He took out a camera and started taking pictures of random things.

"Are we lost, because I think we're lost!" I freaked.

"No I remember this from last time, beautiful sunset huh? Perfect for your Wawanakwa scrapbook." Geoff smiled innocently. I had had it with his attitude not taking anything seriously. I don't know what came over me but I yanked the camera from his hands and threw it into a pond or river or something. "Take things more seriously this is a challenge!" I cried. "And stop pretending I'm your friend!"

"I wasn't pretending…" Geoff admitted. "If we went to the same school, I'd totally invite you to all my parties but you seem like you don't want to go…"

I sighed. "I sometimes wish I was one of those popular bubbly cheerleader girls who went to parties." I confessed. "But I just don't think partying is in my DNA…" I frowned. Geoff was the least person I'd expect to tell my feelings to. Then I realized I hadn't just said it to Geoff, I said it to international T.V.! I was being so mean to Geoff and I couldn't see he was the nicest person in the whole world.

"Partying isn't in your DNA bra, and when we're off this island I'm going to take you to one." Geoff grinned. Gwen smiled then took Geoff and carried him on her back. "Well I hope that's soon, friends?" Gwen asked the cowboy on her back.

"Friends." Geoff smiled.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, don't be too mean**

**Announcement**

**Ok so (few) readers of this story. Remeber I said the next chapter is going to be super special? Well it's so special that it still needs time to be finished so, the next update will be on Monday. And than a couple more episodes (4?) than it's all over. So next chapter is going to be super long & on Monday.  
**


	21. Episode 19

**So like I said I wouldn't publish anything but this came around and seeing as it's halloween... Well, let's just say it's spook-tastic- Wait. That was Lame. Sorry, that was such a fail . -Fernomina**

**The Mask**

**Cereal-Killa  
**

DJ felt his breath hitch.

A murderer?

It seemed like only yesterday…

~/\~

"Come on, DJ." His momma gave him a pat on the rear end, pushing him forward. "Your brothers are gonna protect you."

Devon Joseph wasn't that sure about that, though. Even at age six, dressed as a lion, he knew that the last thing on his older brothers' mind was anything that had to do with protecting.

Derek hissed at him, or rather spat, seeing how his fake plastic teeth kept his from speaking correctly. "Yes, DJ," He said, trying to take on the Transylvanian accent all vampires had to speak in (apparently). "We will watch over you, make sure that there is no… bloodshed."

DJ felt the need to sigh in annoyance at that one. All Derek had been doing all night was delivering the LAMEST jokes, ones that they tried to pull off the back of cereal boxes and kid's joke books. And Derek was seven. Shouldn't he have known a few good vampire quirks that didn't relate to blood?

Damon smiled at him. At age nine, he towered over DJ in his star wars costume. But that was OK. Damon was a good guy. "Trust me, little dude. You got nothing to worry about."

DJ's momma pushed him into Damon. "Now go on, get! I've got candy to give out to little people!" By little people, DJ assumed she meant kids, but then again, his mother did seem to have a thing for midgets.

"Yes, we should be a-going!" Derek continued in his accent. "Before the moon comes out and I have to suck all of your blood, DJ!" He ran over to DJ, grabbing his neck lightly, pretending to sink his teeth in. DJ let out a high pitched scream, omitting stares from around the street.

"Derek, don't be an ass." Damon grabbed DJ away from him, scooping him up and letting him sit on his shoulder. "And besides, it's not vampires that do that. It's werewolves."

Derek lost his accent for a second. "Gosh, you ruin everything, Damon!"

DJ just laughed at Derek.

After a few houses and about half a bucket of candy, they decided it's be cool to venture out to other neighborhoods. Or at least Derek did.

"Come on, guys!" He moaned, his body in full begging mode. "We have to! It's like, lame here, like, like, like we need to go somewhere with more candy!"

"Like, how about no?" Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. He set DJ down on the ground again. "We're not leaving our neighborhood, Derek."

"Yeah!" DJ said, sticking out his tongue.

They walked on, but DJ could have sworn he heard Derek mutter, "We'll see…"

As they finished their trick-or-treating, they got back home and hopped into bed, DJ tasting dum-dum suckers on his tongue the whole time.

He stirred in his sleep when he felt something tickling his foot. "That tickles…" He mused, opening an eye to see what it was.

He felt himself scream when he saw a large hockey mask pulling his leg.

He heard bustling downstairs, his door slamming open, his mother yelling at the top of her lungs. "DEREK!"

Derek laughed from behind the hockey mask, lifting it up and throwing it at DJ. "You were so scared, you big baby!"

_Big baby…_

_Big baby…_

_Baby…_

DJ was snapped back to the present as Heather yelled at him for being in the girls bathroom. But all he saw was that mask, that mask, that terrible mask…

He screamed and ran for his life.

**A/N: Sorry it took too long to get this out, but think of it as a Halloween special, lovies. :)**

**:D Thanks for reading!**


	22. Episode 22 SPECIAL!

**~~SPECIAL~~**

**A/N ****What we did was ask some authors to pair up and interview each other as a charactor of their choice. Here are Benben664 paired up with Geoff and Madim ****with Trent, Sorry this took so long, but as you can understand it did take a while to work our timetables and everything. But two other interviews will be up soon :D I hope you like these.  
**

**Interview, Ben and Geoff.**

Geoff: Hey Dude what's up? How are you going, it's awesome to finally meet you dude, I've read all of your stuff... Well. I've tried to read all of your stuff. You know I'm pretty busy with my social life, school and the parties you know? So what do you do when you're not writing massively long stories?"

Benben664:Hi Geoff, is great to be interviewed. I'm doing fine and i know how your busy with parties. When I'm not writing or reading stories I'm probably outside playing sports like basketball, baseball, football or tennis. I might also be sleeping as i am pretty lazy but I guess a lot of people are aren't they?

G:"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I don't like to use the word lazy, more like. Physical activity challenged. I love sleeping too. Not so much reading but I feel where your coming from with sport. I am awesome at beach volleyball. So a bit more about you… Ok let's the favourites game. What's your favourite Tv show?

B:I have a lot of favourite TV shows but probably family guy is one of the best, but i only write fanfics for Total Drama.

G: Dude, wow. That's a huge compliment. But on with the game: Vegetable?

B:Well considering the choices, probably carrots, i eat those everyday... what a weird question

G: Thanks man, I do try. Oh, this is a good one...Holiday?

B:I like any holiday that gets me a break from school. Christmas, New Years, Easter, if Chuanakah got me away that would be even better.

G: City?

B: New York City is my hometown and the place that never sleeps

G: …That is fuelled by caffeine addicts. Person?

B: That's tough, probably outside my family it would be a celebrity, Billy Mays and Michael Jackson are funny =)

G:Billy Mays… (Geoff takes out mobile phone and taps into youtube, a loud voice explodes from phone) Ahhhhh (Pressing the mute button.) Favourite youtuber?

B: I love Fred, Nigahiga-

G: I laugh so hard at his stuff man! (Still watching Billy Mays video out of corner of eye) ow. Where can I get one of these Quick chops? Their amazing! Sorry, go on.

B:-and Shanedawson probably the most.

G: Board game…What's that? It sounds retro…

B: Don't really play those anymore, but probably Monopoly or a game that tests smarts like Trivial Persuit.

G: Ok finishing up with, Author?

B: I'm not that into books or authors so I'm just going to say Charles Dickens to sound smart :D

G: Haha. Yeah, whenever someone asks me that I always say the Bronte sisters. Don't know who they are but girls always come up to me later and say how sensitive I am… Ok last one: Book?

B: Is that a trick question?

G: Uhhh, no?

B: Haha probably a book with pictures in it =)

G: I love books with pictures! Dude, have you read the hungry caterpillar? It's epic.

G: So onto this awesome project your doing, I love all the author's stuff but all of them, except you are chicks. So how does it feel to be the only guy?

B: Well I'd say being the only guy on the Total Drama Project is pretty awesome, nobody shares the guy spotlight haha. So it's pretty good.

G: Yeah, it must be sweet. But with your writing all of it's pretty funny and the humour just makes me crack up. I myself can crack a good joke, but man- it must be hard to think of all that stuff yourself.

B:Well I just think of the jokes and stuff as I go along, I try to follow the plot and see where it goes.

G: Ok the last question. You seem like a person who is pretty well put together. Do you personally like what you see in the mirror?

B:Yeah, Iam the person i want to be. Athletic, funny, smart, popular those all describe me.

G: Don't forget humble man, do you have any un-god like qualities?

B:...Stubborn is also a trait but i like to argue my point.

G: Thanks for your time man.

**Interview with Madim and Trent**

Hey Madim…" Trent smiled, relaxed in his chair, looking at her with mild interest while slightly strumming his guitar. "How are you? That's a pretty interesting username you have what inspired you to have it? I know I always get inspired when I'm around pretty girls…" Trent smiles shyly at Madim.

"Um, hey Trent", replied Madim, nervously. "I'm pretty good at the moment". "Ok, my user name was actually a nickname I had when I was in grade 6. A few of my best friends and I were making up some nicknames for ourselves at the start of the school year. Then, my best friend Kaylah made up my nickname 'Madim' because it is a mixture of my first and last name", explained Madim. "Oh, um, thanks for saying that my user name is interesting", thanked Madim while she started to tinge light pink on her cheeks.

"Wow. Your friends sound cool. I'd like to meet them some time." Trent smiled at the blushing Madim and looks at her with a crooked grin, he looked down at his guitar and picked a particular chord. "So what inspires you when you write? I love to listen to music when composing my own." Trent pulled a grin. "Do you like music?"

"Well, one day you can meet them", replied Madim with a smile. "I guess, analysing a particular tv show or movie with a mixture of what happens in my own life and some 'what if' questions inspires me to write stories. For example, my story 'Should I really call you my best friend?' is a story that is based on what I watched on Youtube a while ago. That story is about you and Gwen becoming best friends when you are little kids", explained Madim with a tiny grin. "To answer your other question, I absolutely love music, and I mean love. Music is my life. I play the piano ever since I was six years old. I sing a lot, but I don't think I'm good. Even though all my friends said I'm good at singing...", answered Madim. She then realised that she has said too much. "Oh, I'm sorry if I rambling a bit too much", she replied sheepishly.

"No, no." Trent said blinking a couple of times. "That's really funny... when I was a kid I was really into music too... I loved- love it." He smiles and stares into the distance. "My mum found me playing with my dad's old fendor around my neck, it was about the same size as me. I was in front of the mirror strumming along with the radio... Of course I was terrible. But I loved the way if expressed a person's emotion in the perfect way. I mean it's amazing. It can make you laugh, cry, unite whole nations..."He stops suddenly. "Sorry I was rambling too" Trent smiles at Madim and ruffles his hair in an awkward manner.

"Awwww, that's a really sweet story" replied Madim. "Oh, and don't worry about rambling, we all do that from time to time".

"Thanks" Trent replied slightly smiling as her remembered. "I'm sure you are amazing in singing," Trent looks hard at Madim and smiles slightly. "You remind me a lot of... a girl I know." He smiles slightly. "So, in between singing, piano, writing, tv what does a girl like you do in your spare time?"

Madim gave a little nervous laugh. "Aww, is the girl you are talking about starts with a 'G' and rhymes with 'when'?" she asked with a smile. "There isn't much I do in my spare time besides the four things you said. But, I guess sleeping and eating counts as well", answered Madim with a little laugh. "But, I really wished my parents would actually let me spend time with all my friends outside from school". She then started to frown a little bit.

His forehead crinkled slightly as Madim asked him about who he was talking about... "Starts with a G..when? Gwen? Uhhhh..." Trent chuckled nervously and tried plinking out a tune on the guitar but was off key. "Why would you say that? Gwen and I are friends... Well maybe slightly more." Trent smiled slightly in memory of the goth girl, before snapping back. "But this about you not me and... Gwen. It's a shame about your parents, but tell us about your friends. What sort of people are they? I was talking to G-Owen the other day and she- he was talking about stereotypes. Do you fit in a stereotype? I know of lot of people fit me into the music type but I like to think I'm more than that." Trent smiles at Madim slightly.

"I know you are talking and thinking about Gwen, Trent", accused Madim while watching Trent who started to blush light pink. "Besides, you and Gwen are my favourite couple in the Total Drama Series". She politely smiled. "Anyway, I have a huge amount of friends who I love so much. My best friends who I mentioned earlier, don't go to the same high school as me. But, we still keep in touch. Basically, I hang out with some of the most amazing friends and classmates this year. They are all different and unique in many ways", she replied with a smile. "I'm not sure if I fit into a stereotype. But, I guess I would to put myself into either the music type as well", she explained. "All my friends think that stereotypes are horrible and shouldn't be used to place people because of that. People have many talents, not just one. Trent, I agree that you are more than a music type. You have shown great athletic ability, leadership and you absolutely one sweet and kind person", she complimented with a smile.

"Why would you say that about Gwen?" Trent asked nervously finding more and more interest in his guitar. "But that's nice that you think Gwen and I are your favourite couple. Not that we're a couple or anything. Unless she's told you something... Has she?" Trent took a deep breath. "No don't worry about-" Trent gulped "Gwen and I... But I totally agree with your friends on the stereotypes. I hate how they have such a big purpose on everyday life. I mean they're just little boxes that society tries to fit us in. Thanks for saying I'm a good's sport person. But I really do enjoy my music so if a music person is a box that I am perceived as, I guess that's a good thing. I mean- being a professional music player is what I always have wanted to be. How about you? What's your dream?"

"Well, Trent, the way you blush, get really nervous and when you pluck a guitar string out of tune is the way I know you have a lot of feelings for her", explained Madim. "Besides, Gwen and I are really good friends. But I'm not gonna say what we talk about", said Madim, with a tiny smirk to her face. "I absolutely agree with your rant on sterotypes", agreed Madim. "You know Trent, you would do extremely well in the music business", complimented Madim. "Anyway, to answer your question, I have had so many dreams, but I think to myself that I cannot achieve them. I had dreams of becoming an author, phothgrapher and a musican. However, i knew i was bad at all these things, so I guess I gave up. But, my dream is to become a nurse that looks after children and teenagers", answered Madim with a smile.

"Oh. I didn't notice I did those things when I lie- I mean when I... I'm not getting out of this am I?" Trent asked blushing a light pink. "Just... don't tell her please. I'd rather not do the 'does she like me, does he like me' thing. It's just not cool. I want to do something special to tell her.  
Madim, with your dreams you should never give up, even if you don't think that you could make it as an author, photographer or musician, you can do these things. You just need to work hard for it... It's like me and Gwen. I work hard at trying to show her how I feel in little ways like getting her a muffin and smiling at her. I really hope that she'll agree to be my girlfriend someday, but from now till then I need to work at it. But even if you don't become a world famous musician, I think you'd make an awesome nurse." Trent smiled at Madim and plinked out a small tune with his guitar. "Well I think that's all we're allowed to talk about. It was a pleasure- really- talking to you." Trent gave a small smile. "But before we go I'd like to sing you a verse of a song that I composed for you." Trent grinned and started to strum.  
_"Oh when she smiles,  
It's like turning on the sun.  
And her friends like satellites and planets  
Circle her glowing personality.  
She doesn't fit into any sterotype.  
Not a box fits her.  
She is her own person  
She has her dreams and hopes  
And when she sings  
The whole world lightens up,  
like the sun turning on."_

Madim wiped away a tear drop away from her cheeks. "Awww, Trent, that is one of the most sweetest things a girl could ever think of", complimented Madim with a huge smile to her face. "I thank you for your words of encouragement; I'll never give up my hopes and dreams thanks to you. Also, I would like to thank you for interviewing me today", thanked the joyful Madim. She and Trent got up from their chairs and Madim gave Trent a huge hug. "Whoops, sorry Trent, I just caught in the moment", apologised Madim. She started to walk backstage, until she stopped and walked back to Trent. "Oh don't worry Trent, your secret is absoultely safe with me" affirmed Madim with a smile. She then started to walk backstage.


	23. Episode 23

**A/N So seeing as I am really sick, I did a haiku, from Owen to Mr Coconut. I know it kind of (really) suck but .**

**Mr Coconut**

**Fernomina  
**

Mr Coconut

Oh-how I miss your furry face

The three dots of you

You were my only,

My companion and comrade

In my times of strife

When I was locked

In a coffin-floating far.

Just you and me, buddy.

Me, Isolated

Certain death in my future

You understood me

You came from the tree

Both of us, the last ones

You became my friend

Oh my coconut

Why did you get evicted?

I miss you much

We both endured

Terrible woes together

I will miss you, friend.


	24. Episode 24

_**The Three Important Lessons**_

_**Dramaglitz**_

As if having Chris for a host wasn't horrible enough, they decide to make Chef in charge…again. Ugh, I hate this stupid show. Not to mention that I'm stuck with Goth girl, vandal boy, and ugh…don't even make me say it…Owen. They are all such total losers.

I still am going to win today's challenge though, there is no way Duncan and Owen can beat me. Oh, and I almost forgot, Goth Girl. I don't care what I have to do to win, this is national T.V. people, and I am not going to look like some freak for loosing against idiot number one and idiot number two.

So, Chef tells us that we have a camping challenge in a race to the camp totem pole, which seems easy enough. But then, it turns into a total battle between the sexes, and as we all know, whatever team I am on, is going to be the best no matter what. I mean they have me, what more could the team need? I win because don't care if people hate me, because I know that they wish they were me. I'm popular, beautiful, and rich, you don't get to be head cheerleader for nothing.

Anyways, back to the challenge, at night, I decide that things are getting a little too close. So I manipulate the morons, guys are so easy to fool. There almost so easy that it's not even fun.

I make my best pouty face at Duncan, "I can't sleep, I'm too scared. Can I just," I wrap my arms around him, did I mention how easy guys are?

"Uh…yeah...sure," He drapes one of his arms around me, it's obvious that he's uncomfortable with this, which makes it all the more fun.

"I feel so safe in your arms. You won't fall asleep, right," I really already know the answer.

"Yup, you can count on it," More like I can count on him falling asleep.

Gwen and I are able to make our way out of there in no time, and you guessed it, we won the challenge. So there are three important lessons you should learn from this, number one is that I am the best. Number two is that guys are so easy to manipulate if you do it right. Finally, number three is that winning is something that comes naturally.


	25. Episode 25

Heather-Duncan- Like owen's armpit

Gwen Ekzekial-Chew your own toenail

Owen- Beth- Rechew Harold's gum

Cody-Gwen drop atray of ice in your undies and let it melt

Tyler- Heather-Lick jam out OF WEN'S BELLY BUTTON

Izzy- Owen-Give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear

Harold-Lick Owen's toe jam- Heather

Geoff-Drink powdered juice from the bathroom

Cody- Eat dog food- Owen

Trent- Eat a dozen eggs-Heather

Leshawna walk across shark infested waters with a t-bone balancing stick

Brigid- Dress up as a baby- Owen

Katie and Sadie-Kiss a fish

Eva Smear honey on your neck and let bees feed on it for 3 minutes

Noah-Wrestle an alligator

Courtney- Drink a blended puree of Chefs mystery meat

Lindsay- Shave off your hair

**A/N So here is the second last episode (!) I hope you like this, originally Madim was going to do it but unfortunately she was too busy but was lovely enough to pass on her fabulous idea. So all credit of the idea goes to her (I don't think I really gave it justice, I kind of did it in a rush).**

**POVs**

**Fernomina**

**Duncan POV**

When Chris asked us to think of the rankest thing we could think of to triple dog dare the three contestants. Well there was only one thing that came to my mind. And that was Owen, sure the dude was a nice guy-except for the fact that he went psycho and got me kicked out- but he had the rankest BO. I mean seriously that dude could stop a herd of stampeding juvi delinquents just by holding up his arms it was that bad. So to see that little $%^ lick his armpit. Yeah, that was sweet.

**Ezkial's POV**

In world war three, the secret one, the aliens that invaded captured humans and didn't feed them. The people that were captured got so crazy with hunger that they started to eat there own toenails. When the humans came back from all the probing they said the things that made them lose their memory the most was eating their own toenails. So it was pretty cool to see the black girl do it.

**Beth POV**

It was sooooo gross when I was watching Owen rechew Harold's old gum, I didn't actually think that he would do it. I was kind of hoping that Heather would get it, I wouldn't want Gwen or Owen. I nearly barfed up my food when he said "Crunchy Centre" It was really gross but I felt really powerfull you know? Like I had a lot of power.

**Cody POV**

I really didn't want her to get it, but I have to admit, it was really hot of her to put ice down her pants… When Chris read out my challenge for Gwen I was kind of hoping that she would kind of flash to the camera… BUT NOT IN A CREEPY WAY… I respect girls like Gwen… I just wanted to see what type of under wear she had so I could see where she bought them and…

**Tyler's POV**

Watching Heather lick jelly out of Owen's bellybutton was probably a highlight for my experience on the island. I was cracking up to see how many spoons Chef put in, I mean the guy has a wicked huge belly button, you could get lost in there!

**Izzy POV**

It was so cool when I dared- like- Owen giving that bear a purple Nurple, I laughed so hard. I mean wouldn't that be a really fun to wake up? With a purple Nurple. Oh my God I laughed so hard. I love dares. They are so fun, I do all dares. Come on dare me, come on come on…But hey, Owen can wake me up with a purple nurple anytime (Winks)

**Harold POV**

In ancient civilisations people use o keep their toe jam in special clay pots, and when they died their family and friends buried the pot of toe jam with the corpse. It symbolised eternal life and the walking they had done on the mortal world. So really it isn't gross to eat another person's toe jam, it's actually a highly sacred ritual. But I must admit, Heather deserved it.

**Geoff POV**

Ahhh man. Drinking from the toilet was rank but seriously you have to give that crazy girl Gwen points for doing it. I went swimming in the septic tank and that was not cool. But, you hafta give a girl credit for doing that.

**Cody POV**

…But if I hang around the places she hangs around that's not called stalking, it's called chance. I mean if she wants to go out for a movie later. Maybe dinner, long beach walks… Say yes when I propose, name our first child rosemary…

Not that I've thought about that kind of stuff. Nope. The Codemeister is a smooth operator… Do you think that if I begged her on my knees she would go out with me?

**Trent POV**

Oh man, when I was watching Heather just gulp down all those hard boiled eggs. Oh it was priceless. Normally I am a pretty easy going guy but what she did to me and Gwen-that was not cool. But watching her do all hose dares, I mean there has to be a limit to how many humiliating and disgusting things you can do right? Eating eggs like that gives you serious in digestion- I should know. They made me do it at school camp. I had a stomach ache for _weeks_.

**LeShawna POV**

When my girl got my dare, well I was really scared for her. I was hoping tha that piece of work Heather would have got it. I was so excited that the night before I had dreams of Heather falling with her little meat stick and those sharks ravaging her to pieces, like in jaws..MmHm That would have been fab-u-lous.

**Brigid POV**

I think dressing up as a baby would be the worst thing to do on national television. I mean I have nightmares about that kind of stuff but I think Owen looked really cute. Do you think Geoff…?

**Katie and Sadie POV**

"Poor Gwen had to kiss that gross fish. Oh my God Sadie do you remeber that time when we were on camp…"

"Oh my god yes! And we sneaked that fish into that boy's bed that you liked

"Who called me fat"

"And when he woke and he screamed."

Both at same time. " Oh my God it was so funny!"

**Eva POV**

It's a form of torture to smear honey on your neck and stand near a bee hive. One bee sting doesn't hurt , it's only after the twentieth that you can't feel your neck. When you get stung more that 30 times, your neck doesn't look like a neck, it looks like a swollen red mass. Like something has come under you skin and laid eggs. It hurts so much that you can't talk, eat, move and when it's all over the scarring stays with you. Like someone has stabbed you through the throat. It takes skill, patience and resistance to not get stung. None of the contestants on this stupid show have that. That's why I chose it.

**Noah POV**

It's not alligator, it's crocodile. Why must I be stuck on this god-forsaken island with no internet connection with a bunch of idiots?

**Courtney POV**

Reading the American book of law :Under the American law 664, line 5, it says that mystery meat must only consist of 3 farm animals and must always be labelled. I snapped the book shut, it's a good thing that we don't live in America. But I feel kind of… sorry for Heather- I mean have you seen Chf's mystery meat. I swear that stuff has a dozen different animal parts and some that aren't even legal in Canada.

**Lindsay POV**

When Heather got my dare I screamed. I mean that would be my worst nightmare. Having to choose between my hair and the money. But she totally desserved it. She totally lead me on to think that we were best friends forever. So it was like an added bonus that she got elected off at the same time. But she should feel good, the short hair cut is coming back in. Revenge is sweet.


	26. Episode 22 cont

**a/n Here are the interviews with the lovely neko-naito and dramaglitz **

Courtney walks in and greets you politely before asking, "What is your OTP and why? Also, why am I doing this again?"

Dramaglitz smiles politely, "That's a tough one, but my favorite pairing is most definitely you and Duncan. Well at least it used to be, before he turned into a complete jerk instead of just a semi-one. And your doing this because of your contract, I'm assuming."

Courtney smiles. "Finally, someone who agrees with me! I've been getting a lot of grief from Gwen fans. Next question, what's your favorite fanfiction you've written?"

Dramaglitz pauses to think for a moment, "I always love to write songfics because they are easy to get inspired by, but probably my favorite so far that I've written, would have to be "Always Complicated."  
Courtney says, "Very good. Now, what's the best fic you've ever read?"

"Well, I've read a lot of good fanfiction, but I do have a favorite which is a dxc fanfiction entitled 'Intense Therapy" by Monica-San. However, I also love anything that Cereal-Killa writes, I think they are both amazingly talented writers," Dramaglitz pauses to push a strand of hair out of her face, "Anyways, next question?"

Courtney begins to get impatient. "Next question: who's your favorite character and least favorite character?"

Dramaglitz rolls eyes, "You're such a lively interviewer, I can hardly keep up. My favorite character would have to be you, since I can relate the most to you and my least favorite is probably Ezekiel or Gwen now."

Courtney rolls her eyes. "While I'm flattered I'm your favorite, I must tell you that I'm a very lively person. Final question: What do you like the most about fanfiction.

Dramaglitz takes a deep breath, "I think being able to create a new world while writing about your favorite characters, and being able to change whatever your writing about to how you think it should be."

**Interview with Neko-Naito**

Noah exasperatedly sighs and rolls his eyes, "Whoop-de-doo, more mind-numbing stuff that I'm obligated to do. Just great. So...let's see...what's you're favourite thing about writing fan fiction?"

"EEEEEE! Noah!" Neko happily squeals and clings onto him, before letting go and saying, "Well, I like writing fanfiction because it gives the fans a chance to do what they want. Plus, it lets me do things like write NoCo." she smiles slyly at Noah.  
Noah rolls eyes and in a sarcastic tone says, "Fabulous, another person who thinks I am gay. Now, for the next question, who is your favorite character to write about?"

"You." Neko giggles. "You're fun to write, with your sarcasm. Plus, I like to write Blaineley because I love her attitude and personality."

"Thanks, I guess. But somehow being shared favorite with Blainely doesn't strike me as appealing," Noah shudders and continues, "Anyways, what is your favorite pairing?"

"I've actually read a NoahxBlaineley fic before. My personal favorites are NoahxCody for slash, TylerxLindsay for canon, and EzekielxBridgette or DuncanxKatie for fanon." Neko replies. "By the way, you should keep your hair wet all the time."

Noah rolls eyes, "Lovely. Wasn't it enough that people were pairing me up with Cody? Oh, and for the record, I'm kind of creeped out about that last statement," Noah looks around the room nervously and then continues, "Anyways, what is the best fanfiction you've ever read?"

"What? It looks awesome when it's wet!" Neko states indignantly, then answers. "I don't really have a certain favorite, but I love anything by PPP SSC. I highly recommend their stories and they don't get the recoginition they deserve."

Noah sighs and taps foot, "Great. Alright, finally, last question, what made you want to write fanfiction."

"Last one? Awww." Neko pouts. "I think I decided to write fanfiction because I wanted to give my take on things. It's a ton of fun." She hugs Noah one last time.


	27. Alt ending

**Yeah, that's right- the Geek wins. Eat it!**

If there was one thing Cody could tell you, it was that going against someone you hate has to be one of the hardest things ever. He could remember being picked for teams last, and of course, the school bully went straight for him because Cody hadn't coughed up as much lunch money as they had wanted. He could remember being on the debate team and watching as his old neighbor who pushed him in the dirt when they were little racked up all the points and took the trophy. He hated going against people whom he hated.

He had always thought nothing could be worse. But he was wrong.

What was horrible was trying to beat someone you love.

He tried to adjust the cow hat on his head, but it was impossible- the damn hat was oversized, and that was that. Suppressing a sigh, he tried to run faster, but was a little too caught up at the moment.

With Gwen running just as fast right in front of him, he couldn't help himself. He had to take in the view.

Gwen had some pretty nice curves. Not much in the breast department, but her face made up for that. He small skirt swayed as her legs glided down the hill, her head twisting around to look at Cody with a smile, but determination. Who wouldn't be determined?

But her face made Cody swoon. Heck, everything about her made him a little woozy. All he wanted was to quit this stupid competition and amaze her at his kindness by winning the million but sharing it with her. That was the deal, yeah, but… it would be nice to win.

The feeling of winning made him feel higher. Gwen just made him feel _high. _He tried to speed up, seeing that bright red finish line, seeing all his teammates cheer- for him, for Gwen, he didn't care anymore. All he knew was that his heart was thumping. His brain was turning to mush.

And then he saw Gwen fall.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap-

She wasn't hurt, but the fall had been pretty much face forward. It was typically 'eat the dirt' moment- not noticing a rock here, a banana peel there, you know the rest. But in Cody's mind, this was something huge.

He thought about how much he wanted Gwen. Money, Gwen, Money, Gwen- he weighed his options and they were pretty lame. I mean, come on, some girl or some awesome cash? I mean, he could BUY his own Gwen with that money!

He shook his head. What to do?

He turned and stopped. Curse you, kindness!

Holding her small hand in his equally small and scrawny hand, he helped her up. "You OK?" He said, but that was when he noticed Gwen running, running, running, smiling at him, but still running. He mentally face palmed himself and continued running.

There was no way he would win. Why did he have to be such a loser? Why couldn't he just let a girl fall and walk by and take the freaking money? Why, Cody, why must you be such a dork and-

And then Gwen tripped again. "Whoops!" She said sarcastically, and as Cody rushed past her, he could have sworn he saw something- a wink?

But all that faded as he made it to the finish line, the crowd of kids whooping with excitement, and even through the midst of 21 teens and a sadistic host, he saw only one of their faces. Gwen smiled at him, a pure, genuine smile- and this time, Trent wasn't around.

Yeah, he won the money.

He was hoping that maybe he had won what he really wanted, too.

**A/N: And then they ran off and had smexy sex and Duncan never cheated on Courtney. YAY.**

**Yeah, right! Like things happen the way fans actually WANT them to! :D We have fanfiction for a reason, babes.**

**Hope you liked it! And my own personal note for this whole story is that it has been a real joy to be a part of! I'd do it all again, and again, then a couple more times, then say I was over it, lie, and then do it again, and again… you get my point. ;)**

**Later lovies! And thanks for reading!**

**Benben664 alt ending**

-Geoff's POV-

The cheers, the screams, the hugs. It was wonderful, I mean I was really happy for Owen. But then something changed my life.

"Aha, hm... I see..." Chris rubbed his chin, he was talking to the producers on his cell phone. "Okay, if you say so..." Chris shut his phone off, he then faced the cheering campers with a frown.

"What's with the long face?" Owen asked concerned. "Did we run out of marshmallows again?" He brought his hands to his head.

"No Owen, it just so happens that when your friend Geoff was voted out, the votes were switched from four votes you to him." Chris explained. I didn't like where it was going. "So you were voted out then so it looks like there will be a final brawl between you two." He smirked.

"Woah, dude that doesn't have to happen." I protected Owen.

"Sorry, producers say we'll get sued if it doesn't." The host replied chuckling.

"Wait! My votes were switched, I should be in it too!" Courtney steamed stomping her foot.

"Too bad." Chris rolled his eyes forcing back more laughter. "Geoff, Owen, the campers will vote who they want to win and receive the 100G."

"I thought it was a brawl?" Gwen raised an eyebrow shrugging.

"Shut up and zip it!" Chris whined. The eliminated campers then lined up in the confessional casting votes one by one. When everybody finished, there were mixed feelings.

"Oh Geoff was cheated, he should win." Katie smiled.

"But Owen worked so hard to beat Gwen!" Sadie argued. The two argued over who should win with Noah sighing next to them.

"Shut up already!" Noah groaned with a slight beg.

"Finally I agree with him." Duncan growled rolling eyes.

"Alright the votes are in and..." Chris raised the tension of drama. Owen and I were both nervous but we were friends, and we both knew there would be a party either way.

"Team Eva!" Eva shouted making all the attention turn to her. She chuckled nervously and Chris crossed his arms annoyed.

"Alright with thirteen out of the twenty votes, the winner, of Total Drama Island is... Geoff!" Chris announced. More cheers were heard but it was obvious that it was Izzy, Sadie, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Heather and LeShawna who voted for Owen. I just stood there dazed still shocked on what had just happened, and still can't believe it right now.

**Justin vrs Courtney  
**

Chris looked at the girl and guy who had made it to the finals as they crossed the shark infested gorge. Both Justin and Courtney, wearing the animal hats were wobbling precautious on the planks. Any wrong move would send them off the edge. Courtney was in front, gripping the egg between her hands. She stared hard at it and yelled out with anger at the host at the other side of the gorge.

Courtney looked back at Justin to see how far away he was and nearly fainted. No. She must not let his devastatingly good looks throw her off. That money was hers. She deserved it! And with the miniscule chance that she didn't win it she could still sue the pants of the winner and still get the money. She almost felt sorry for the male model, beating him would be like snatching candy from a baby. She gripped the egg harder and finally looked down at it.

"This isn't even an egg. It's a coconut that was painted to be an egg! How cheap are you?"Chris gave Chef a look and Chef shrugged back.

"Hot tubs don't pay for themselves." Chris called back. Courtney groaned. Just her luck to be stuck on a reality show. But even worst-a cheap reality show.

"Plus eagles only lay one egg a year." Chef called. Justin and Courtney frowned

"Eagle?" Justin called out. Chris sniggered.

A sudden sound chilled the blood in their veins. Justin and Courtney looked up and saw a huge eagle swoop from above. Courtney let out a short scream and toppled over the plank. Gwen, Trent and Duncan let out a gasp. Justin looked at the fallen Courtney who was still holding onto the plank with one hand

Justin didn't pause for too long though. He pulled of his shirt in one practiced move and gave the look that had won him "Total Drama Island's hottest guy award" at the eagle. The momma eagle stopped in it's tracks and swooned. Justin reached up and grabbed a hold of the legs as he swooped to the other side of the gorge. He let out a laugh and started to run to the finish line.

"Wow." Was all Chris could say. "Never misjudge the power of beaty." Duncan however was concerned with his fallen almost-girlfriend.

"I'm coming princess!" Duncan roared and ran across the plank. The eagle came back swooped again but Duncan reached up and punched it into it's birdy face. He pulled Courtney up.

"Thanks" she breathed in exertion. "But you're still not my type so don't get any ideas." Duncan gave her as smile before looking ahead and groaning.

"Whatever you say princess. BUT RUN! That male Barbie doll is winning." Courtney gave Duncan a small kiss on his cheek and set off running. She forgot that she was holding the coconut and didn't put it into the nest,

"This is the last part of the race, now all you have to do get there first." Chris called to the running two finalists.

Justin stretched his manly legs and propelled himself forward. He knew he could do this, everything was up to these final moments. He could already see the finish line in sight. With luck that Courtney girl was swimming with the over sized fishes. He could hear the calls of the people siting in the stands. Cheering for him.

Courtney was so close to Justin she could smell his after shave. Her hands were slick with sweat and the cheap paint of the "egg" started to rub off. She was so, so close. But a cruel act of fate struck and she stumbled on a rock.

In almost slow motion the coconut flew out of her hands and flew to Justin who was almost at the finish line. It hit him on the head and he went down, face planting into the dirt. The coconut rolled a couple of times till in hit the finish line and the red ribbon snapped.

The silence was broken by a small voice.

"Mr COCONUT!" Owen cried loudly falling on his lost friend that he had thought he had lost. And indeed it was Mr Coconut. The undisputable winner of the million dollars.

"Nooooooooo!" Was the unanimous call of both Courtney and Justin as the coconut was hoisted above Owen's head and confetti fell.

"As the decipherer of Mr Coconut. He proclaims that the money of the competition will be used to have one massive party!" The contestants of the competition cheered and they made their way to the dock where the party would take place. Katie and Sadie helped Justin up and he gave a winning smile as both swooned.

"At least I still have my good looks." He mused before following the crowd.

Duncan sauntered up to Courtney, sitting in the dirt, fingering the confetti. "It's okay princess."

"What do you mean 'it's ok'? I just lost one million dollars! You know what I could of done with the money? I was going t-" Duncan silenced her by pressing his lips against hers . Courtney stopped and broke away with a deep breath. Duncan helped her up.

"Don't worry Princess. There's always going to be next season." He said before leading her to the already rocking party.

**A/N And that's all! Before we finish I would like to personally thank everyone who read this. For all the lovely, talented and absoutely awesome co-authors who absolutely made this project possible. Thank you for all making this experiance absolutely wonderful. So thank you to: Benben664, MusicalWierdo, CrystleIceFire, Madim, Neko-naito, Cereal-Killa and (especially) Dramaglitz. **

**Please, please, please go check out their stuff. It was an absolute pleasure working with all of you.**

**And hey, we may come back for The Drama Project 2. **

**Bye!  
**


End file.
